Hora de aventura: El secreto de los guardianes
by s-276
Summary: Muy buenos días, tardes, noches este es mi primer fic de esta serie que me ha cautivado con todas las aventuras de este par, se trata de una aventura parcialmente desligada de la sexta temporada por lo cual incluye algunos capítulos en los cuales explica algunas cosas que no concuerdan con la serie, así que de tal manera les pido que no sean duros conmigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Invitado sorpresa**

Era un día muy especial en la tierra de ooo, el reino de fuego estaba de regocijo ya que su soberana líder la reina flama cumplía 18 años de edad, así que Finn y Jake estaban de camino al reino de fuego para felicitarla, ambos querían que fuese un día muy divertido y especial para ella, en especial Finn, habían pasado tres años desde que rompieron, más sin embargo eso no detuvo a Finn, que desde hace tiempo intentaba cercarse de nuevo a ella aunque ser héroe no era tarea sencilla ya que apenas tenía tiempo para verla, el aun sentía algo por ella y aún tenía la esperanza de volver a estar junto a ella, antes de llegar se vistieron con trajes a prueba de fuego, llegando al castillo fueron recibidos por los guardianes de fuego quienes preguntaron sus intenciones y amablemente los dirigieron al gran salón de camino Jake pregunto a Finn.

- oye hermano, ¿crees que a la princesa le guste nuestro regalo?

- no te preocupes amigo, además la intención es lo que cuenta.

Al llegar al gran salón son recibidos por el hermano mayor de la princesa.

- vaya pero que tenemos aquí, ¡me sorprende que hayas venido! (dijo con sarcasmo.)

- hemos venido a felicitar a vuestra majestad. (Comento Jake.)

- no puedo creer que tengas el valor de venir después de lo que hiciste.

- eso fue hace tiempo además quedamos como amigos.

- hum eso es lo que dices tu.

- tranquilo solo venimos a felicitar a la princesa.

- ¡ahora es la reina!

- serenos morenos, hemos venido de buena voluntad. (Dice Jake tratando de calmar los ánimos.)

- los estaré vigilando. (Se retira.)

- ¿y eso que fue?

- ay no se jovencito de la vecindad, mejor ya vámonos se nos hace tarde.

- si tienes razón.

Entrando al gran salón observaron a varios invitados del reino que esperaban la presencia de la reina, todos conversaban a cerca de los acontecimientos recientes en ooo, pasando unos minutos se anuncia la llegada de la reina.

- damas y caballeros del reino de fuego, anunciando la llegada de su alteza real, la reina flama.

En ese instante dos docenas de pequeños flambos hacen un pequeño corredor y hacen una reverencia atrás de ellos se encontraba la guardia real presentando armas cuando ella aparece, traía un vestido color rojo de cuello alto con gemas rojas en la cintura y otras de color amarillo en la parte inferior, dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y en sus brazos llevaba unos guantes que le llegaban a más de la mitad de los brazos, su cabello estaba suelto apuntando hacia bajo con sus característicos copetes largos que llegaban a sus hombros, y al verla Finn quedo impactado ante tan majestuosa belleza.

- wow es más hermosa de lo que recuerdo.

Se colocan en frente y él hace una reverencia, ella corresponde de la misma manera.

- buenas tardes mi lady me llamo Finn. (Dice en tono burlón.) Y seré su acompañante durante el resto de la noche.

- (Sonríe.) Agradezco su oferta, pero espero a alguien más.

Finn no supo que decir y la princesa comienza a reír y él hace lo mismo.

- me da gusto que hayan podido venir, esto sería muy aburrido sin ustedes.

- no hay de que su majestad. (Dice Jake mientras hace una reverencia.)

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el vocero real anuncio la llegada de los invitados de la realeza, como princesa mora, princesa slime, dulce princesa y otros invitados más, quienes se presentaban ante la reina y entregaban los presentes por parte de sus respectivos reinos, y así comenzó la fiesta sin embargo la princesa se apartó y entro a un cuarto Finn lo nota y la sigue.

- princesa. (Toca la puerta.) ¿Princesa estas aquí?

Pero nadie responde está a punto de salir cuando escucha unos pasos

- princesa.

- Finn, ¿que haces aquí me asustaste? (dice molesta.)

- me preguntaba si estás bien.

- estoy bien, solo visitaba a un amigo.

Finn mira hacia la pared y ve el retrato de pan de canela, debajo de este estaba su lanza partida en tres partes.

- ya paso un mes, desde que desapareció. (Dice bajando la mirada.)

- ¿lo extrañas, verdad?

Ella simplemente lo abraza él intenta corresponder de la misma manera pero son interrumpidos por el hermano de la princesa.

- De memoria, memoria

- Lugh ¿que sucede? (dice apartándose de Finn.)

- ha llegado.

La princesa sale dejándolos solos, Lugh mira fijamente a Finn y sale, mientras tanto en la fiesta un caballero de flamas azules es recibido por la princesa, él toma su mano y le da un beso ella corresponde dándole un abrazo y para sorpresa de todos, un beso en la boca y se va con él Finn y Jake quedan atónitos.

- ¡¿y eso que fue?! (dice Finn muy sorprendido)

Se hizo la presentación oficial del invitado sorpresa, "Caillat, el caballero de la flama azul" todos los demás invitados hablaban de el, Finn tenía una gran duda así que va con la princesa.

- princesa…

- que osadía dirigirse así a su majestad.

- descuida somos buenos amigos, Finn te presento al caballero de la flama azul su nombre es Caillat….

Era un ser elemental de unos 190 cm, complexión delgada, brazos gruesos, no muy corpulento, ojos parecidos a los del rey flama salvo que son azules y su flama era larga apuntando hacia arriba, portaba una armadura completa en colores blanco y azul con detalles rojos en las rodillas y los codos.

…Caillat, él es Finn el humano.

- eh oído mucho de ti, Finn el humano el más grande héroe de todo ooo.

- Si Aces Timster.

- Finn hay algo más que quiero contarte… él es mi novio.

- … ¡¿tu novio?!

- sí, llevamos saliendo un tiempo

- ...

- ¿te sucede algo?

- es solo… la… sorpresa si es eso.

En ese momento llegan los cocineros reales, con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños de color rojo y anaranjado y entra el vocero real.

- atención invitados del reino de fuego, el banquete real de celebración está por comenzar.

- bien pasemos al gran comedor.

- después de usted su majestad.

- gracias.

En el banquete Finn no dejaba de observar al novio de la princesa, Jake se percata de su mirada acusadora y le pregunta.

- ¿hermano te pasa algo?

- viejo es que no puedo creer esto.

- ¿de que compadre? de que la princesa tenga un nuevo querer.

- si no puedo creer, que se allá olvidado de mí. (Dice en tono triste.)

- tranquilo compadre, recuerda que tú y ella son solo amigos lo cual deja la posibilidad de que otro sujeto sea el premio de sus desvelos.

- ¿de donde sacaste eso?

- de Jay T. Dagzone las desventajas de ser amigos.

- Yo creo en que te gustaba Esos libros.

- que te puedo decir. (Toma su bebida.)

De pronto el Caillat se levanta y dice unas palabras.

- damas, caballeros e invitados de la realeza nos hemos reunido en este día para celebrar a nuestra querida reina, 18 años no se dicen fácil son tantas las emociones que se viven, algunas buenas y otras no tanto pero recuerde que en las situaciones más difíciles, no está sola, siempre puede contar con todos aquellos que la queremos y que estamos para servir a su majestad larga vida a la reina.

- larga vida a la reina. (Dicen todos a coro.)

- cosa mas ya que estamos reunidos hay algo que quisiera decirle a su alteza, algo muy personal… yo sé muy bien que es costumbre en la realeza de que los reyes elijan al pretendiente ideal para la su hija, también sé muy bien que solo soy un noble para pedir esto, pero dadas las circunstancias quiero pedirle a su majestad… ¿si me haría el honor, de ser mi… esposa? (dice mientras se arrodilla y le muestra un anillo.)

(Murmuran los invitados)

- ¿que dice su majestad?

- yo… ¡acepto! (Dice muy emocionada mientras lo besa.)

- acepto.

- esto es increíble.

- esto ay que celebrarlo.

- ¡que vivan los novios!

- ¡que vivan!

- Princesa. (Dados finn triste en el tono.)

Ya en el baile, todos celebraban por el compromiso de la princesa, excepto Finn quien con el ánimo decaído sale del salón la princesa se percata y decide ir a ver qué sucede.

- ¿que sucede?, ¿no te estas divirtiendo?

- princesa, no es eso.

- entonces ¿que es lo que te sucede?

- es solo que…no puedo creer que, hayas aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de ese tipo.

- Caillat se llama Caillat. (Dice un poco molesta.)

- no puedo creer que hayas aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Caillat, que sucedió princesa acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso entre nosotros, acaso ya me olvidaste, creí que aún había esperanza entre nosotros tuve la esperanza de que tal vez podríamos estar juntos, de nuevo.

- (suspiro.) jamás te olvide Finn es solo que, pasabas mucho tiempo siendo héroe que casi no venías a verme, lo peor es que yo te extrañaba pero mi deber como reina me impedía buscarte, me gusta estar contigo pero ya no es lo mismo yo también creí lo mismo que tu pero aquella noche, en tu cumpleaños si tan solo me hubieras demostrado un poco que en realidad me querías yo hubiera dado todo por estar contigo, pero en cuanto escuchaste que el dulce reino estaba en problemas saliste corriendo, fue cuando me di cuenta que preferías ser héroe y también me di cuenta de que ya había esperado mucho tiempo y decidí que era mejor seguir adelante, después de mi cumpleaños fue cuando lo conocí y desde entonces estamos saliendo pero no lo juzgues mal es buena persona a pesar de la apariencia.

- yo… princesa yo… yo… no sé qué decir…

- Finn descuido, AUN son amigos.

- princesa... yo se pe puede ser muy tarde pero yo aún…

- su alteza, oh ¿interrumpo algo?.

- descuida ¿que sucede?

- es hora de abrir sus obsequios majestad.

- enseguida iré, Finn no vienes.

- después te alcanzo.

- como gustes.

En ese momento pasa Jake y ve a su hermano triste.

- ¿que paso hermano todo bien?

- ha no… no es nada

- nada dices parece como si me hubiera muerto he he he

- en serio viejo, ahora.

- solo trato de animarte un poco, digo hay una gran fiesta allá dentro y tu estas aquí solo que paso que paso vamos ahí.

- yo solo… necesito estar a solas.

Mientras tanto adentro.

- ¿cual escoge su majestad?

- Veamos, éste es, Finn.

- que lo habrá, que lo habrá.

Cuando lo abre queda atónita.

- Oh finn.

Era una corona con tres gemas incrustadas de diferentes formas y colores, una de color verde en forma de mariposa que estaba ubicada en el lado derecho, una de color azul en forma de gota de agua que estaba al lado izquierdo, otra de color café en forma de corazón que estaba en la parte superior y también una ranura en la parte inferior para que encajara a la perfección con la gema de su frente.

- Eiden… lo hiciste después de todo…


	2. Mal sueño

**Mal sueño.**

un paisaje oscuro se observa alrededor, una risa malévola se oye en el viento, se pueden distinguir varios destellos tratando de atacar a algo, se distingue una figura en especial era Finn, en su mirada se refleja ira y enojo, varias sombras lo atacan y cuatro destellos las defienden, pero una sombra gigante los derrota de pronto se distingue otra figura destellante en la oscuridad, era princesa flama quien observa detenidamente lo que sucedía trata de hablar pero no puede, de pronto la sombra ataca a finn que se defiende con su espada hierba pero la sombra lanza una bola de fuego color azul-verdoso de sus oscuras manos finn cae la sombra voltea hacia la princesa y todo se oscurece…

- ahhh.

- ¡su alteza! ¿Su alteza se encuentra bien? (Entra la guardia real.)

- (despertó muy exaltada y sudaba frio a pesar de ser elemento de fuego.) Si estoy bien fue solo un mal sueño, creo que me malpase anoche.

La ahora actual reina flama comienza el dia en el reino de fuego, sus sirvientes llevan cosas para alimentar sus llamas también llevan el desayuno está un poco consternada y preocupada por el sueño que tubo lo sintió tan real que por su mente paso la idea de que tal vez pudo pasarle algo a finn ya que se marchó sin despedirse de ella y recuerda, un mes atrás ella había tenido otro sueño similar una tarde muy oscura más de lo normal ella estaba en el palacio junto con la guardia real y pan de canela era atacado por un par de sombras que lo derrotaban y lo arrastraron hacia la oscuridad, cuando despertó no le tomo mucha importancia y continuo con sus deberes, dos días después durante una tarde de tormenta en ooo ella hacia un recorrido por las nuevas construcciones del palacio se dio la alerta de intruso pan de canela dirigía la guardia que salió a hacerle frente al intruso, cuando la princesa y la guardia real llegaron para darle apoyo se sorprendieron al verlos a todos inconscientes y a pan de canela defendiéndose de unas sombras que lo arrastraban hacia la oscuridad la princesa intento ayudarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, solo pudo observar como desaparecía en las sombras así que esta vez decidió dejarse llevar por su corazonada, de pronto llega el vocero real con la agenda del dia.

- ¡buen dia su majestad!, hoy tenemos una agenda bastante ocupada primero hay reunión con el consejo después…

- cancela todos los compromisos de hoy, hay algo que necesito hacer.

- p-pero su majestad…

- por favor es algo muy importante.

- de acuerdo su majestad ¿va a salir?

- si.

- ¿quiere que llame a su prometido para que la acompañe?

- no esto es algo que necesito hacer sola.

- como lo ordene su alteza.

Termina de desayunar y se alista para salir esta vez deja su atuendo de reina y viste algo más sencillo, deja instrucciones a sus súbditos y sale del reino tratando de no ser vista por su prometido, el paisaje negro y anaranjado poco a poco va cambiando de color conforme seguía avanzando hacia las verdes praderas directo hacia el fuerte del árbol, al llegar noto que la puerta estaba abierta cosa que le pareció extraño y sin pensarlo dos veces entro flotando para no incendiar el lugar busco por todos lados pero no encontró a nadie y se preocupó a pesar de decir que no estaba interesada en finn recordó su sueño y se determinó en seguir buscando hasta que…

- ¡hola chica fogosa!

- ¡ah me asustaste! (dijo molesta.)

- mil disculpas no era mi intención.

- (suspiro.) Bueno ya que apareciste ¿sabes dónde están todos?

- no, mi creador no llego en toda la noche así que Jake y Bmo salieron temprano a buscarlo.

- ¿cómo, Finn no llego a dormir?

- no y es inusual en el amo.

- y… ¿podrías decirme algo sobre esto? (saca la corona que finn le regalo.)

- solo sé que mi creador la hizo, no se mas al respecto.

- ya veo gracias Neptor nos vemos.

- ¡adiós chica fogosa!

Y así la princesa salió de la casa un poco preocupada y extrañada porque Finn no llago a su casa en toda la noche, mira la corona y recuerda la noche del cumpleaños de Finn.

Flashback

En el fuerte del árbol dulce princesa había hecho los preparativos de la fiesta y todos celebraban entre risas, pastel y baile un año más del más noble héroe de ooo, sin embargo Finn tenía otros planes busco a princesa flama para que lo acompañara y ambos salieron.

- ¿pasa algo Finn?

- no, es solo que quería agradecerte por haber venido.

- oh, Finn no es nada, ¿pensaste que no asistiría a tu cumpleaños?

- bueno… si imagine que no vendrías ya sabes ahora que eres reina me imagino que es difícil gobernar un reino además también quería agradecerte por el regalo, me gustó mucho,

- bueno al principio puede ser agotador necesitas saber que necesita el reino tienes que ver por su seguridad pero con el tiempo sabes cómo manejarlo y ya sabes darte tiempo para ti mismo, por eso estoy aquí.

- vaya. (Mira hacia el cielo.) ¡Mira una estrella fugaz adelante pide un deseo!

- no hace falta ya tengo todo lo que quiero bueno casi.

- a que te refieres ¿ay algo que te gustaría tener?

- no ahora tengo todo lo que quiero…sabes esto me recuerda una historia que me contaron hace poco.

- en serio, ¿me la podrías contar?

- (deja escapar una ligera sonrisa.) Había una vez un hechicero humano que tenía una amiga era un hada elemental su nombre era Eiden, él la amaba profundamente pero por desgracia ella estaba muy enferma un dia él fue a visitarla decidido a confesarle su amor, pero fue muy tarde ya que ella había cedido a su enfermedad, el hechicero destrozado por su perdida juro que no dejaría que nadie pasara por tan terrible dolor por ello creo cuatro gemas las nombro a todas como el tesoro de Eiden y las escondió en esta tierra se dice que hay un poderoso hechizo y solo aquel que sea digno podrá reunirlas todas y regalárselas a la persona que ama … ya que ponen a prueba a la persona que las busca ¿qué serias capaz de hacer por amor? Si logra superar las pruebas sabrá si esa persona es el amor de su vida.

- guau ¿es una historia real o solo una leyenda?

-quien me la conto dijo que en realidad paso, hace como ochocientos años años.

- oh ya veo. (Saca un brazalete.)

- hum ¿qué es eso?

- esto, no es nada.

- ¿Finn?

- es un regalo, para ti. (Se lo da.) Sé que no es tu cumpleaños pero quería dártelo de todas formas.

- gracias Finn es hermoso.

- esto te protegerá de todo hasta, de fantasmas… ¿princesa puedo hacerte un pregunta?

- claro.

- su hubiera la posibilidad, crees que tal vez podríamos…

- ¡Finn en donde estas, Finn! (grita dulce princesa.)

- ¡que sucede D.p!

- ¡el dulce reino está siendo atacado necesito tu ayuda rápido no hay mucho tiempo!

- lo siento princesa debo irme. (Sale corriendo.)

- (suspiro.) Héroes. (Mira el brazalete.) Oh Finn.

Fin Del flashback.

De camino hacia el dulce reino la princesa mira el brazalete lo ha llevado desde ese dia alza la vista, ha llegado al castillo del dulce reino entra y es anunciada por piñata.

- ¡anunciando la llega de la reina flama!

- su majestad. (Se acerca mentita.) Bienvenida es un honor tenerla de visita.

- he venido a ver a dulce princesa.

- está en su laboratorio.

- ¿puedes llevarme con ella?

- por aquí sígame.

Ya en el laboratorio.

-princesa la reina flama ha venido a verla.

- gracias mentita puedes retirarte… y a que se debe el honor de su visita su majestad, ¿ocurre algo malo con el supresor de su núcleo elemental?

- no es por algo más complejo.

- y se puede saber que es.

- bueno yo solo… busco a Finn.

- mmm Jake y Bmo estuvieron aquí en la mañana, dijeron que no llego en toda la noche.

- lo se Neptor me lo dijo.

- pareces muy preocupada ¿ocurre algo?

- tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que corre un gran peligro… tuve un sueño en el cual el luchaba con una sombra muy extraña ¡y lo que es peor él era derrotado!

- mmm soy muy escéptica con respecto a los sueños y la magia no te preocupes el estará bien. (Mira a través de su microscopio.)

- quisiera estar segura, ¿me ayudas a buscarlo?

- para estar comprometida te preocupas mucho por él.

- es un gran y buen amigo, y tengo un mal presentimiento ¿y si algo malo le ocurrió?

- bueno yo lo dudo se sabe cuidar solo.

- hace un mes tuve un sueño similar y pan de canela fue quien corría peligro no le tome importancia y dos días después el…

- desapareció no es así.

- así es, dos sombras lo raptaron y hasta la fecha no eh sabido nada de él.

-… bien te ayudare a buscarlo.

- te lo agradezco mucho.

- solo conozco dos lugares a los que pudo haber ido vamos.

Así ambas salieron del dulce reino se dirigieron hacia un lago…

- ¿un lago?

- no es solo un lago es el hogar de…

- hola dulce princesa.

- princesa agua.

- ha ella.

- reina flama.

- que hay. (Dice mientras mira a otro lado.)

-¿Qué mal te vez que te paso?

- yo te veo igual que siempre. (Dice princesa flama con un tono algo sarcástico.)

- cómo te verías tu si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche tratando de ayudar a un amigo.

- ¡chicas por favor compórtense! (Ambas se voltean.) Princesa buscamos a Finn pensamos que tal vez estaba aquí.

- sí estuvo aquí, se veía bastante deprimido hablamos toda la noche se fue hace unas horas.

- ¿y sabes a dónde?

- no, y si lo supiera no se lo diría su majestad.

- ¡otra vez! ¿¡Si tienes un problema es mejor que lo digas ahora!? (Dijo enojada.)

- ¡chicas ya basta!

- las gemas de tu corona, todo lo que paso para conseguirlas.

- (suspiro.) Lo sé. (Dijo un poco deprimida.)

- ¿de qué están hablando? (comenta la dulce princesa.)

- tú lo sabes no es así reina flama no puedo creer que haya hecho eso por ti. (Se va.)

- ¿y que eso que fue?

- la verdadera prueba…


	3. El inicio de una gran aventura

**El inicio de una gran aventura.**

_La noche anterior._

Finn observa como el reino festejaba el compromiso de princesa flama y alcanza a observarla tan feliz, tan sonriente y a su mente llegan recuerdo de cuando la conoció, cuando salvo al reino de los duendes, su primer beso, su aventura en la cripta de los huesos y de cómo lo hecho a perder estaba tan pensativo que no escucho cuando jake lo llamaba.

- Finn, Hermano, Finn creí que ya te habías ido.

- hum ¿pasa algo?

- Hermano sólo quería hacerte algo de compañía.

- gracias amigo.

- compadre quieres hablar del tema, vamos desahógate mijo.

- (suspiro.) Jake, solo mírala ¿la habías visto así, tan feliz?

- hermano tuviste varias oportunidades de pedirle que salieran de nuevo pero no las aprovechaste yo opino que deberías seguir adelante, ya sabes salir con alguien más que tal la princesa agua hace tiempo que la tienes arrastrando la cobija.

- viejo yo aún siento algo por princesa flama… pero… creo que ya no importa… me voy a casa ¿vienes?

**(nota: no se coreano así que los diálogos de arcoíris estarán en paréntesis.)**

- (Jake, Jake Donde estas.) (Grita Arcoíris.)

- creo que no arcoíris quiere quedarse un poco... mas bueno hermano nos vemos luego... Finn sé que no soy bueno dándote consejos pero… si aún sientes algo por ella deberías decírselo.

- ya está con alguien más.

Sale del salón sin despedirse de nadie, afuera mira el castillo como si lo estuviera viendo por última vez y comenzó a caminar, solo pensaba y recordaba en la veces que él y princesa flama se la pasaron bien, pero la noticia de su compromiso lo deprimió mucho solo se preguntaba cómo era posible que la allá dejado ir así sin más, camino sin rumbo por un largo rato tiempo despues sentía como un poco de agua corría por su brazo.

- ¡hola Finn! (Dice una chica mientras lo tomaba del brazo.)

Y sin darse cuenta había llegado al lago donde vive princesa agua.

- hola princesa agua. (Dice sin mucho ánimo.)

- ¿estás bien? parece que el mundo se hubiera acabado.

- estoy… un poco decaído es todo.

- ¿y eso a que se debe, bueno si me quieres contar?

- es por princesa flama.

- ah ella.

- creí que todavía había la posibilidad de estar juntos otra vez, intentarlo de nuevo pero al parecer ella ya lo supero se ha comprometido con un caballero de flamas azules todavía no lo puedo asimilar, aun siento algo por ella pero creo que ella por mí… ya no.

- quieres mi opinión sincera… yo no creo que ustedes hicieran buena pareja, tu eres un humano y ella es un elemento fuego no se llevan, el fuego es solo caos y destrucción haz como ella deberías contemplar la posibilidad de salir con alguien más alguien que no pueda lastimarte con solo tocarte.

- tal vez… tengas razón princesa debería dejarla ser feliz con quien ella ha elegido.

- vaya haz madurado mucho en este tiempo… oye puedo hacerte una pregunta.

- claro adelante.

- ¿qué fue lo que viste en ella?

- (al recordar el semblante de Finn cambia.) Fue hace mucho tiempo estaba decaído cuando dulce princesa me rechazo esa noche fue cuando la conocí, cuando la vi por primera vez no savia nada de ella pero me gusto por ser apasionada, inocente, valiente y fuerte me sentía feliz al verla y a pesar de saber que era peligrosa quería saber más de ella y sobre todo estar con ella.

La princesa agua observa fijamente a Finn y él lo nota sus rostros comienzan a acercarse poco a poco…

- princesa honestamente no creo que sea una buena idea en estos momentos.

- lo siento mucho yo no…

- descuida, pero aún no puedo creer todo lo que pasamos Jake y yo para conseguir esas gemas.

- gemas ¿qué gemas?

- bueno veras tiempo atrás…

_**Flashback.**_

- bueno fue una pelea difícil pero ganamos.

- jo juy ¡la pura vida!

- gracias por su ayuda chicos.

- Para cualquier cosa dulce princesa para que son, bueno, yo creo que es hora de volver a casa nos encontramos.

- hasta luego chicos.

- ah nada mejor que una pelea para relajarse, viejo este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

- si aja picaron.

- que, ¿qué te sucede?

- no quieras engañarme hemanito.

- ¿de qué estás hablando?

-de ti y princesa flama ¿le dijiste?

- no viejo, no pude decírselo.

- pero que, no puedo creerlo hermano era la mejor oportunidad de todas.

- lo sé es solo que me estaba contando una historia sobre unas gemas y cuando se lo iba a decir apareció dulce princesa y ya no se lo dije… y ahora que lo pienso… las gemas.

- las de tu historia.

- sí, son unas gemas que están escondidas y si la historia es cierta serian un buen obsequio y pedirle que salgamos de nuevo… SIP ya lo decidí ¡voy a buscar esas gemas uh ju! (sale corriendo.)

- me parece razonable pero, ¿sabes en dónde buscar?

- (se detiene en seco.) Ahora que lo mencionas no lo había pensado y no puedo preguntarle a princesa flama quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- oye hermano no es por desanimarte pero ni siquiera sabes si la historia es real.

- me dejare llevar por mi instinto.

- ¿estás seguro que eso es una buena idea?

- confía en mí.

- de acuerdo lo hare.

- bien bro… vamos piensa, ¿a quién podemos preguntar?

- ¿qué tal Marceline? ha vivido por mucho tiempo.

- mmm no lo sé viejo.

- ¿porque no?

- ¿recuerdas cuando dijo que no había visto rastro de calor?

- ¿y eso qué?

- vamos amigo ¿crees que ella sepa algo al respecto?

- hum, si cierto… ¿qué tal dulce princesa?

- podría ser una opción.

- hermano, ella es un cerebrito apuesto todo el helado del mundo de que si sabe.

- tal vez tengas razón bueno, hay que regresar.

Ya de nuevo en el castillo son recibidos por mentita.

- chicos ¿que los trae de vuelta?

- venimos a ver a la princesa.

- la princesa duerme en estos momentos.

- No, pronto bronceado.

- su dia fue muy ajetreado.

- tiene razón compadre mejor venimos mañana a preguntar.

- ¿sobre qué? tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos.

- no lo sé.

- Finn que podemos perder.

- bien… ¿conoces algo acerca del tesoro de eiden?

Mentita entre cierra los ojos como queriéndolos juzgar.

- ¿dónde escucharon a cerca de eso?

- princesa flama me contó la historia.

- Mmm ya veo.

- esto está muy raro. (Dice Jake.) ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- no, es solo que no había escuchado de ellas en mucho tiempo, además solo son conocidas entre ciertos seres elementales.

- este y… ¿nos podrías decir dónde encontrarlo?

- el tesoro de eiden son cuatro jemas que representan a los cuatro elementos cada gema posee un poder diferente y solo aquel que sea digno podrá reunirlas todas.

- ¿digno de qué? (pregunta Jake.)

- bueno cuenta la leyenda…

- si esa historia ya me la sé. (Dice Finn.)

- Pero yo no. (Protesta Jake.)

- luego te la cuento mentita lo que queremos saber ¿es donde las podemos buscar?

- en sus opuestos.

- ¿sus opuestos?

- así es se dejaron algunos indicios, la mayoría se perdieron con el paso del tiempo solo hay uno conocido posiblemente se trate del elemento aire que se encuentra en el corazón de las cavernas profundas en el reino de los montañas, o en las montañas misteriosas… pero no será fácil cada gema tiene un guardián al que deben derrotar cuando lo hagan podrán reclamar la gema y deberan resolver el acertijo lo cual los guiara hacia la siguiente gema.

- se oye que será interesante sabes qué hora es Jake.

- la que usted diga señor.

- es ¡HORA DE AVENTURA!

-un momento.

- qué y ora que. (Protesta Jake.)

- solo uno de ustedes podrá reclamar las gemas en este caso tu Finn, ya que las buscas con un propósito no es así.

- que o sea que yo me voy a perder toda la acción.

- para nada amigo no podría hacerlo sin ti, bien y que dices vamos por esas gemas.

- estoy más puesto que un calcetín, pero yo diría que durmiéramos esta noche ya olvidaste lo que nos pasó la última vez que no dormimos bien.

- tienes razón hay que ir a dormir, nos vemos y gracias por tu ayuda mentita.

- por nada cuídense chicos y buena suerte.

Así Finn y Jake dejan el castillo y se dirigen hacia las verdes praderas, pero no notaron que desde el árbol del castillo unas sombras vigilaban sus movimientos.

- está hecho mi lady.

- bien ahora solo es cuestión de esperar,muy pronto esta tierra será mía y todos lo que se burlaron de mi pagaran caro…


	4. El reino de las montañas

**El reino de las montañas.**

Fin del flashback.

- guau jamas había oído esa historia.

- bueno eso fue lo que dijo mentita.

- y que hicieron después.

- hum.

A la mañana siguiente Finn y Jake se dispusieron a buscar la gema en el reino de las montañas por ser el lugar con más montañas por ende habría más tierra.

- bien ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

- supongo que debemos buscar una cueva, una gruta o un hoyo para poder entrar.

- hermano son cientos de montañas nos tardaremos una eternidad.

- mmm mentita dijo que podría estar en el corazón de las cavernas profundas.

- y eso que.

- busquemos en el centro del reino.

Después.

- bro ya buscamos por un buen rato y no encontramos nada yo pienso que te contaron una historia de fantasía.

- no Jake yo sé que está aquí solo hay que seguir buscando… hum y si la entrada está en la cima, Jake trata de estirarte.

- mmm bueno. (Dice no muy convencido.)

Así Jake comienza a estirarse Finn sube a su espalda, jake seguía subiendo pero en ese instante un halcón sale volando asustado lo cual hace caer a Finn quien trata de sujetarse de una roca pero esta se parte e intenta clavar su espada hierba en las rocas pero era tanta la fuerza de la caída que provoca un derrumbe, mientras que en tierra Jake volvía a su forma normal y lo atrapa justo a tiempo, y gracias al derrumbe eencuentran la entrada.

- cof ¡sí! lo vez viejo allí está la entrada.

- hay Papantla eres un genio. (Dice Jake mientras se estira para llegar a la entrada.)

- no amigo solo mentita tenia razón, dijo que estaba en el corazón de las montañas y este es el corazón del reino.

- y que estamos esperando a darle. (pass.) (Choca con un muro invisible.) A canijo que paso.

- mira Jake una inscripción**: en el corazón de esta montaña yace un gran tesoro, solo aquellos que confíen en su corazón podrán entrar y enfrentar al destino**…wow Jake tenemos que entrar.

- qué crees que es lo que eh estado intentando. (Dice mientras trata de entrar.)(pass.)

- Vamos Jake Piensa.

- mmm, hermano y si entras tu solo tal vez no acepten a los perritos.

- Jake por favor sepa que somos un equipo.

- lo se hermano lo sé pero hay veces que debes enfrentar al destino tu solo, además confió plenamente en ti.

- vale deséame suerte.

- (Jake levanta los pulgares.) Ojo de tigre papa, ojo de tigre.

Se coloca en frente de la entrada da un respiro profundo cierra los ojos…

- por ti princesa.

da un paso... esta dentro

- genial vamos Jake cierra los ojos y piensa en algo lindo.

- ¿estás seguro?

- a mí me funciono.

- bien veamos piensa en cosas bonitas abejitas, pajaritos, arcoíris. (Da un paso, pass.) auch eso me dolió lo siento hermano tendrá que ir sin mí.

- bueno esperame aquí.

- pero como no suerte bro.

Finn levanta su pulgar, adentro observa las paredes de la cueva, están llenos de cristales que le dan una luz natural mientras continua su camino encuentra varias armaduras antiguas, y tras haber caminado por una hora le parecía extraño no encontrar trampas, en las grutas y calabozos que había entrado anteriormente siempre había muchas trampas pero en esta no lo cual le hace recordar las palabras de mentita.

**Flashback.**

- cada gema tiene un guardián al que deben derrotar…

- bienvenido joven humano.

**Fin del flash-back.**

Hablo una voz de una mujer joven que lo hace volver a la realidad.

- ¿quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

De pronto apareció una mujer que portaba una armadura color verde agua, con detalles de color blanco en la parte alta de la frente, antebrazo y en la parte baja de las piernas y alas que le daban un aspecto de hada también portaba lo que parecía ser un centro plateado.

- mi nombre es Kisara paladín del cielo, guardian del misterio de las hadas, quien eres tú.

- me llamo Finn y eh venido por la gema.

- solo aquellos que crean de verdad serán dignos de poseer la gema y debes de confiar mucho si lograste cruzar la entrada.

- claro que soy digno soy el protector de ooo, un héroe que lucha por la justicia.

- hum ya veo pero ¿acaso deseas luchar?

- honestamente no peleo con mujeres pero necesito esa gema y no creo que me la des por las buenas si hay que pelear, (empuña su espada.) ¡date por vencida mi chava!

- para ser un mortal confías mucho en ti.

- claro que si confío mucho en mí y sobre todo en mis habilidades.

- bien si es así. (extiende su centro y forma una lanza.)

- ah canijo.

- demuéstramelo…


	5. El misterio de las hadas

_buenos días, tardes o noches aquí les presento el quinto capitulo de esta historia espero les guste._

**El misterio de las hadas.**

De un rápido movimiento Kisara ataca a Finn golpeándolo en el estómago y lanzándolo contra la pared, ella se aparta y Finn aturdido solo trata de recuperar el aliento.

- creí que sería más difícil.

- que dices. (Se levanta.) Apenas estamos comenzando.

Finn se lanza al ataque tratando de golpearla pero ella esquiva los golpes, Finn vuelve a atacar pero esta vez lanzando mandobles, Kisara bloquea todos los golpes con su arma entonces lanza una patada por el suelo y lo derriba, Finn aprovecha y lanza un mandoble con el cual rasguña el casco de Kisara acto con el cual ella se aparta, Finn se abalanza contra ella asestándole varios golpes ella responde golpeándolo en la mandíbula y se aleja.

- ¡ja y si quiere más me avisas!

- lo admito eres bueno pero, ¿qué tal peleas cuando no vez a tus oponentes? ¡geia skotádi!

De pronto todo se oscurece para Finn.

- ¿qué me has hecho? ¡No puedo ver nada, estoy ciego!

Kisara pasa a su lado, Finn lanza mandobles por donde siente su presencia pero falla, ella pasa de un lado a otro atacando simultáneamente, Finn no puede hacer nada.

- ¿qué te sucede? (Lo golpea varias veces.) ¿Dónde quedo toda la confianza que tenías?

- solo espera y entonces veras, vamos Finn piensa. (Dice en voz baja.)

Kisara siguió atacando a Finn pero él seguía sin hacer nada.

- que se siente estar ciego.

- podre estar ciego pero puedo escucharte muy bien… escucharte, eso es cuando una persona pierde un sentido los demás se agudizan, ya verás ahora es mi turno.

Da un profundo respiro se concentra y comienza a oír lo que había a su alrededor, sentir las corrientes de aire pero tenía una nueva sensación, como si pudiera ver una luz a pesar de estar ciego, Kisara se percata eh intenta engañarlo toma una roca y la lanza cerca de él, pero Finn no cayó en la trampa siguió concentrado haciendo lo posible por ubicar a su oponente tratando de concentrarse para detectarla, Kisara guardo silencio toma una posición elevada lo visualiza y se lanza en picada, Finn pudo percibir que venía de arriba y la esquiva, ella hace un movimiento para evitar chocar con el suelo y siguió con el ataque pero esta vez a la altura de Finn este se tira al suelo y lanza una patada que le da en el rostro y hace que choque con el muro de la cueva en eso Finn aprovecha para acertarle varios golpes, ella lo golpea en el rostro y logra distanciarse espera unos momentos y se lanza al contraataque pero esta vez con su lanza Finn lo percibe, lo esquiva y lanza un mandoble y rasga su armadura

- te he subestimado lo reconozco.

- te lo dije soy un joven bien súper hello.

- Apo a skotadi.

- que passho, ya puedo ver.

- eres un digno oponente Finn el humano, pero las cosas están por cambiar. (Sale volando.)

- ¿a dónde vas? ¡No huyas! (Corre tras ella.)

Después de buscar por unos minutos Finn llega a una caverna donde hay un gran abismo, observa a su alrededor y a su mano izquierda hay un puente de roca, al otro lado del acantilado puede apreciar unos grabados de unas hadas talladas en la pared de la cueva, pero hay una en particular que es distinta a las demás y en sus manos esta una gema.

- esa debe de ser las gema. (Dice Finn.)

- ¿la quieres? (Dice Kisara desde las sombras.)

- ¿dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate!

Acto seguido ella aparece, pero ante los ojos de Finn se divide en tres.

- ¡hay mamacita!

- ven por ella, esta vez no saldrás de esta.

Las tres se lanzan al ataque Finn les hace frente tratando de golpearlas con su espada pero son demasiado veloces para él y mientras intenta atacar a una otra lo detiene y la tercera lo golpea, el intenta defenderse pero los ataques llegan por todos lados aun así el respondía acertando varios golpes, pero el daño que ellas recibían era muy poco a comparación de lo que el recibía después de una larga lucha, el cae de rodillas.

- son… demasiad rápidas, Jake si tan solo estuvieras aquí.

- ¿listo para rendirte niño?

- ¡jamás! (Grita.)

- bien tú lo quisiste así.

Las tres guardianas se lanzan en un ataque final cuando de pronto una bola de fuego las golpea en el acto Finn sorprendido voltea solo para quedar atónito.

- ustedes…

Eran princesa flama y el rey helado que habían ido a buscarlo.

- ustedes dos… ¿qué hacen aquí?

- vine a buscarte Jake llamo estaba muy preocupado porque no habías salido de aquí y temía que algo malo te hubiera pasado.

- yo estaba de paso cuando vi a Jake algo solitario me conto que habías entrado aquí hace mucho y vine a buscarte pero la cueva era muy inmensa y me perdí hasta que ella me encontró.

- creí que ustedes dos se odiaban.

- lo que importa ahora es sacarte de aquí.

- Eso jamás. (Grita Kisara mientras los ataca.)

- cuidado son muy veloces.

- yo me encargo.

- princesa espera.

- vamos Finn hay que ayudarla.

- ¿nos vas a ayudar?

- claro para eso estamos los amigos.

- no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero, gracias Simón… y necesito que me ayudes con algo más.

- en serio quieres que mi ayuda. (Pregunta muy sorprendido.)

- si viejo al otro lada de este abismo hay una gema que necesito.

- ya veo, ¿quieres que valla por ella?

- no lo que necesito es que distraigas a la guardiana que queda en lo que yo voy por la gema ¿puedo contar contigo?

- pero por supuesto que sí, pero ¿en serio no quieres que valla yo por ella?

- no es algo que necesito hacer. (Dice Finn con los ojos llenos de convicción.)

Así comienza la lucha princesa flama se encargaba de dos de las guardianas lanzándoles bolas y rayos de fuego ellas trataban de esquivarlos y la tercera era distraída por el rey helado que más que pelear con ella traba de convencerla de que saliera con él.

- vamos por favor tu y yo podemos ser la pareja perfecta tenemos muchas cosas en común a los dos nos gusta volar.

- aléjate de mí anciano raro. (Toma una roca y se la lanza.)

- ah no en la cara no.

- rey helado deja de coquetearle y congélala. (Grita princesa flama bastante molesta.)

- congelarla pero es como una flor tan hermosa y delicada.

- así, pues eta flor te va a hacer caer. (Lo golpea en el rostro haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente.)

- ya veo. (Se levanta.) Como se lo dije a ella en capítulos anteriores tienes lo que se necesita para golpear estos viejos huesos demuéstralo. (Dice con un tono muy serio.)

Así el rey helado comienza a atacarla con rayos de hielo, mientras en el puente Finn corría para conseguir la gema pero antes de llegar a su objetivo una de ellas lo ataca haciéndolo resbalar y mientras ella se aleja él se sujeta del borde del abismo.

- solo un poco más debo resistir. (Sube el borde.) Ahí está la gema, que esta incrustada en la roca. (Clava su espada.) Ah arg grr no se puede tal vez. (Mira un hueco en la roca.) Rayos necesita una llave… espera tiene forma de… su lanza… debo quitársela pero como… (Mira al techo de la cueva.) princesa flama. (Le hace unas señas.)

- estas seguro

Asiente con la cabeza.

- de acuerdo cuando tú digas.

- bien, hey Kisara ya te olvidaste de mí.

- tu sí que eres persistente.

Se lanza a toda velocidad tratando de envestir a Finn pero este se hace a un lado confiado de que ella chocaría con el muro sin embargo ella da un giro y utiliza el muro para detenerse y quedar en el mismo lugar que él.

- ¿creíste que caería en ese truco de nuevo?

- en realidad no, ¡ahora princesa!

Utilizando su espada de fuego la princesa corta algunas estalactitas que se encontraban encima de ellos a ambos y dejando a Kisara bastante aturdida haciéndola perder la concentración y por consecuencia sus copias desaparecen, Finn tarda reaccionar y camina con mucho trabajo toma la lanza la retrae y saca la gema, Kisara solo observa.

- no, no es posible.

- pero claro que es posible hora de irse princesa, rey helado.

- no escaparan. (Toma su lanza clavándola en el suelo y comienza a emanar una luz azul.)

Junta sus manos y la luz las envuelve señala a Finn y acto seguido un rayo de color azul destruye el puente haciendo que Finn cayera al vacío o al menos eso intento ya que el utiliza su espada clavándola en la roca para sujetarse, Kisara se concentra para lanzar otro rayo pero princesa flama la ataca con su disparo infernal tratando de evitar que lance su ataque Kisara recibe el golpe y cae inconsciente pero aun así lanza su rayo golpeando al rey helado mientras este hacia una bola de nieve la cual cae sobre la princesa, Finn se encontraba en problemas estaba muy débil para subir y sus amigos quizás estaban inconscientes para ayudarlo, pero en ese instante oye la voz de la princesa.

- Buscar.

- princesa ¿estás bien?

- Finn toma mi mano.

- pero estas débil podría hacerte…

- inténtalo no te dejare caer.

- princesa.

- confía en mí.

Finn guarda la gema en su bolsillo e intenta alcanzarla pero por cada movimiento que hacia su espada se salía de su lugar entonces intenta algo arriesgado, apoya sus pies en el muro tratando de tomar impuso cierra los ojos y salta alcanzando a la princesa quien a pesar de estar apagada causó quemaduras leves en el brazo de Finn ella lo sube pero se desmaya lo mismo que el… poco tiempo después el despierta y busca a sus amigos pero no los ve por ningún lado y la cueva estaba de igual forma a como cuando entro.

- ¿pero qué… que sucedió? princesa flama, rey helado ¿dónde están?

- felicitaciones Finn.

- tu ¿qué le has hecho a mis amigos?

- tranquilo todo fue una ilusión, has pasado la prueba.

- ¿prueba que prueba? (Saca la gema de su bolsillo.) Una roca, nada de lo que paso fue real. (Se deja caer al suelo.) Vaya fue una experiencia muy intensa.

- eres muy fuerte e ingenioso, más de lo que esperaba.

- tal vez pero cuando estaba ciego podía distinguir una pequeña luz azul alrededor de ti, como si estuvieras hecha de luz.

- hum curioso. (Lo rodea.) Al parecer puedes percibir el aura.

- bueno hace años sabia materializarla pero por algún extraño motivo lo olvide.

- ya veo.

- pero hay algo que no logro entender, ¿a qué te refieres con prueba?

- es la prueba de la gema la prueba de la confianza sígueme, hay un dicho milenario sobre los héroes… un verdadero héroe confía en otros porque en primer lugar confía en sí mismo, cuando nos enfrentamos confiaste plenamente en tus habilidades y confiaste en una persona que significa mucho para ti y en otra en la que tuviste que confiar.

- mmm sigo sin entender.

- (ella deja escapar una ligera sonrisa.) Confiaste en princesa flama porque sabes muy bien que ya sea fuerte o débil ella no te fallara y sabias que el rey helado a pesar de ser de poco fiar intento ayudarte como tu alguna vez lo ayudaste.

- espera un minuto quieres decir que pase todo esto solo para probar que tanto confió en mí y en los demás.

- por así decirlo las gemas te pondrán diferentes pruebas que tienes que superar, la prueba de la confianza, la de la fuerza, la de la pureza y la del valor.

- ¿con que objeto?

**De regreso a la actualidad.**

- También.

- ¿qué te sucede, estas bien?

- me duele un poco la cabeza quizás sea por el cansancio fue un día raro.

- ...

- bueno como te decía… auch.

- creo que deberías descansar dejémoslo para otro día.

- descuida estaré bien como te decía…

**Flashback.**

- para probar hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar, por quienes más amas.

- así como por amor.

- ¿porque buscas las gemas?

- quiero que sean un obsequio para alguien que me gusta mucho.

-las gemas te mostraran si eres digno de estar en su vida.

- mmm ya veo.

- eres un chico de buen corazón, hemos llegado.

- ¡wow cuantas gemas!

- en este lugar se encuentra la gema que buscas.

- ¿y como sabré cuál es la que busco?

- Sólo analízalo.

- muy bien. (Respira profundo.) Entonces comienza a mirar todas las gemas en el lugar pero ninguna lo convence de ser la que busca, entonces se detiene a meditar un instante de pronto.

- ¿puedo ver tu casco y armadura?

- claro.

Se quita el casco y se puede apreciar a una mujer joven de pelo rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, piel blanca y ojos verdes, finn al verla sé quedo sorprendido pensó que se encontraba en presencia de otro humano.

- ¿e-eres un humano verdad?

- no hace casi mil años que deje de ser un humano, ahora soy un espíritu guerrero.

- bueno pensé que tu… (Dijo algo desanimado.)

- ¿estás bien?

-si es solo que… no importa veamos. (Comienza a analizar detalladamente la armadura.) No aquí no está… tampoco en los brazos…ni en el pecho… mmm ¿puedo ver tu lanza? (Se la da.)

- ¡Si aquí esta!

Mira justo a la mitad y encuentra una gema de color verde con la forma de una mariposa.

- esta es la gema. (Grito.)

- una vez más has confiado en ti mismo y en tu instinto la gema es tuya.

- algebraico.

-finn escucha con atención si quieres encontrar la siguiente gema. "una prueba de fuerza se requerirá si esta gema quieres encontrar, el santuario debes encontrar oculto lejos de tus pies está, en su aliento te deberás guiar y en su pelo lo has de encontrar, un contendiente probara que no te sabes resignar desafía a neo que ahí te quiso esperar" este acertijo te guiara a la siguiente gema.

- suena algo complicado.

- tu confía y lo lograras pero si quieres mi consejo, no dejes de mirar el cielo.

- gracias lo hare.

- una cosa más has demostrado ser digno de confianza y tienes un gran potencial me gustaría que vinieras para tomar un entrenamiento especial para que puedas manipular tu aura y mejorar tus habilidades, de tal manera que serás el más grande guerrero que esta tierra allá visto.

- entrenar mmm no lo sé estaré muy ocupado buscando el resto de las gemas.

- descuida no es obligatorio es tu decisión cuando tú gustes y si algún dia necesitas mi ayuda mi lanza está a tu disposición como mi lealtad.

- vaya bueno yo... no sé qué decir.

- no te preocupes.

- solo quiero saber, porque se llama el misterio de las hadas, creí que era el tesoro de eiden.

- esta gema forma parte del tesoro de eiden, cada gema fue nombrada en honor a los reyes de las hadas elementales que ayudaron a crear las gemas y están protegidas por un hechizo que solo puede romperse con un poder de igual o mayor magnitud.

- ósea quien las creo recibió ayuda de los reyes de las hadas.

- así es, el misterio de las hadas representa al elemento aire nombrada así en honor al rey Memphis y te da la capacidad de volar si confías plenamente.

- creí que todas las hadas podían volar.

- no todas las hadas son iguales. Las hadas elementales del aire eran las únicas que podían volar.

- vaya que loco

- me gustaría escuchar la historia completa, prometo que vendré a que me cuentes la historia… bueno debo irme nos vemos luego.

- hasta pronto Finn el humano y suerte… (Finn se despide y se dirige a la salida y ella habla en voz baja.) Está escrito… es tu destino.

Ya fuera de la cueva era de noche y Jake había montado un pequeño campamento.

- Finn hermanito estas bien.

- si estoy bien perrito.

- estaba algo angustiado por que no salías intente varias veces entrar pero no pude… y que la conseguiste.

Extiende su mano y le muestra la gema.

- hay jojutla.

- vayamos a casa estoy exhausto.

Así ambos levantan las cosas y se marchan de pronto finn siente una presencia voltea pero no ve nada en la entrada Kisara los veía alejarse de pronto invoca tres trasladares elementales y en cada uno se veían unas siluetas dos hombres y una mujer.

- majestad. (Hace una reverencia.) caballeros, el momento se aproxima…


	6. El santuario en las nubes

**El santuario en las nubes.**

_Al dia siguiente._

princesa flama y dulce princesa discutían a cerca del comportamiento de princesa agua.

- eh… de que estas hablando ¿que fue todo eso?

- de nada mejor continuemos.

- bueno es que su comportamiento no es habitual se que se llevan mal pero responderse así.

- por favor pregúntame eso otro día mejor continuemos buscando a Finn.

Pasó un rato y continuaron su busqueda y en el camino a casa de Marceline se encontraron con Jake y bmo.

- chicos.

- hola princesa flama, dulce princesa.

- ¿encontraron Finn?

- no venimos de casa de Marcy pero ella tampoco está, ese jovencito me tiene con la mortificación.

- bueno si esta con Marceline debe estar bien.

- aun así seguiré buscándolo.

- pero puede estar en cualquier lugar. (Dice jake algo frustrado.)

- no importa.

- uy ahora que le pasa.

- asegura que Finn está en peligro.

- U chalas en serio.

- ¿me van a ayudar a buscarlo?

- pero por supuesto que sí.

Y así los cuatro emprendieron de nuevo la búsqueda pasando por todos los lugares que Jake conocían la casa de tronquitos, el reino de los duendes, el reino helado, el castillo de la nuez hasta con Fidel fiestas pero no lo encontraron así que después de mucho caminar se detuvieron a descansar en un claro en el bosque cuando se encontraron a Marceline quien se protegía del sol con su sombrilla aunque iba distraída mirando un cartucho holográfico.

- Marceline oye Marceline… ¿te encuentras bien?

- eh si estoy bien, no es nada.

- ¿No tiene Visto un finlandés?

- sí estuvo conmigo esta mañana, estaba muy decaído así que lo anime un poco como a le gusta divertirse. (Dice algo triste casi a punto de llorar.)

- ¿Marceline que sucede?

- ¿recuerdas a los cazadores? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? (Dice mientras le enseña el cartucho.)

Un rato después.

- ¿te sientes mejor?

- si gracias, lo necesitaba.

- bueno volviendo a lo de Finn ¿sabes dónde está? (Pregunta princesa flama.)

- dijo que iría a la gran biblioteca, pero eso fue hace medio día,

- no destino cruel ese muchachito me va a provocar un infarto.

Marceline solo levanta los hombros.

- yo creo que lo mejor será que lo esperen en casa tarde o temprano tiene que llegar.

- ella tiene razón hemos buscado todo el día lo mejor será descansar.

- supongo que tienen razón. (Dice princesa flama no muy convencida.) Vamos.

- quieres venir marcy.

- no gracias necesito hacer algo.

- bueno cuídate y suerte.

Era casi de noche en la tierra de ooo Jake, bmo, dulce princesa y princesa flama había caminado todo el día buscando a Finn y al no encontrarlo decidieron que era mejor regresar a casa tal vez y él se encontraba ahí antes de llegar a las verdes praderas dulce princesa decidió que era hora de regresar a su reino.

- bien chicos, es todo de mi parte es hora de volver a mi reino.

- bien gracias por venir dulce princesa.

- nos vemos chicos.

- hasta luego dulce princesa.

- ñia que cansado estoy pero cuando llegue a casa ya vera ese chamaco.

- tranquilo Jake yo creo que solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas.

Al oír el comentario de bmo, princesa flama mira hacia el cielo por unos segundos y cierra los ojos

- princesa… te encuentra bien no has dicho ni una palabra desde que anocheció.

- solo estoy pensando… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- si como no.

- ¿cómo consiguió Finn esto? (Le muestra la corona.)

- la hizo hace poco le pidió ayuda al silencioso Dan para forjar la corona.

- no las gemas ¿cómo las consiguió?

- bueno tardo mucho tiempo en reunirlas se enfrentó a fieros guerreros paso duras pruebas y…

- pruebas, ¿qué clase de pruebas?

- huy si yo te contara, bueno en realidad solo vi dos pero ¿recuerdas tu fiesta de cumpleaños de hace un año en la que llego muy golpeado?

_Un año antes._

Era una mañana soleada en las verdes praderas Jake se encontraba haciendo el desayuno cuando baja Finn y ambos se sientan a desayunar y conversan sobre su nueva aventura.

- y que compadre, ¿ya lograste descifrar el acertijo?

- no aun no, no logro entenderlo ella dijo que no dejara de mirar el cielo es confuso, hum bueno yo creo que intentare resolverlo en el transcurso del día, oye ¿qué te parece si vamos a la tienda del dulce reino?

- no mejor vamos con tronquitos, se me antoja un pay en estos momentos.

- dalo por hecho amigo.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar Finn preparo su mochila y alisto su espada hierba y Jake solo preparo sus botas rojas y salieron un rato después en casa de tronquitos…

- lo siento chicos pero hoy no he podido hacer pays.

- ¡nunca digas eso! ¡¿Porque tronquitos porque!?

- tranquilo Jake debe tener un buen motivo verdad.

- acabo de llegar de un largo viaje yo y mi esposo visitamos todos los lugares de ooo ayer visitamos el reino de las nubes se sentía como caminar en algodón y había una vista hermosa del suelo tan lejos de mis pies y…

- espera un momento tronquitos ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

- fuimos al reino de…

- no tronquitos lo otro.

- se sentía caminar…

- lo que sigue después de eso.

- había una vista hermosa del suelo muy lejos de mis pies.

- ¡eso es! las nubes como no me di cuenta antes.

- podrías comentar la idea con el resto de la clase.

- viejo las nubes están lejos de nuestros pies, el viento es el aliento en el que debemos guiarnos y el reino de las nubes es el pelo en el que debemos buscar.

- pero claro que brillante eres compadre.

- gracias bro tronquitos nos vemos luego vamos Jake tenemos algo que buscar.

- ¡a la carga mis valientes!

- ¡Usted va!

Pasaba de medio día Finn y Jake se dirigían al reino de las nubes mientras conversaban a cerca de las cosas que le ocurrieron a Finn en los últimos días, cuando llegaron comenzaron a buscar lugares que fueran raros en el reino, buscaron hasta el cansancio así que se detuvieron en un buen lugar a descansar ya que habían caminado casi toda la mañana.

- vaya hermano caminar en las nubes es cansado.

- si es cierto uh mira Jake.

- que tú, jo juy una fiesta.

- hum, fiesta una fiesta ¡oh no la fiesta!

- ¿que cual fiesta?

- la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa flama como pude olvidarlo.

- tu tranquilo yo nervioso ya pensaremos en algo, pero por ahora hay que concentrarnos en encontrar la gema.

- hum. (Lo mira acusadoramente.) ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Jake?

- que ¿de que me hablas?

- Jake jamás dejaría de lado una fiesta para buscar algo.

- o que la canción Finn tú me has apoyado en todo lo que eh hecho… bueno la mayoría así que es hora de devolverte el favor es una deuda de honor que pienso pagar.

- hum, está bien te creo andando.

Así continuaron caminando y no pudieron ignorar la bella vista que tenía ooo desde el cielo, Jake lo gravaba todo con su teléfono celular pero Finn estaba más interesado en encontrar la gema e ir a la fiesta de la princesa, siguieron buscando hasta que encontraron un antiguo templo de roca lo cual les pareció muy extraño porque se preguntaban como podía flotar en las nubes, ya cerca observaron varios detalles grabados en las paredes muy similares a las de la cueva donde Finn encontró la primera gema pero a diferencia estos mostraban a un ejército combatiendo con lo que parecen ser una especie de demonios.

- quien lo diría compadre un viejo templo en las nubes.

- hum si es muy extraño, ¿como se mantiene en las nubes? y lo más raro son estos dibujos.

- bien y, ¿que estamos esperando?

- esa es la actitud amigo andando.

Rodearon el templo buscando la entrada pero solo encontraron la silueta de lo que simulaba una entrada.

- no pues, aquí no hay nada

- es raro esto parece la entrada pero… (Toca el muro.) Que solo está pintada.

- oye hermano tu que todo lo sabes ¿cómo entramos?

- no lo sé.

- mira más inscripciones a ver: Una prueba se requerirá si a este lugar deseas entrar, cuerpo, mente, alma unidas por algo en común más, debes de tener cuidado al entrar fieros guerreros te han de probar si eres digno de continuar… hum no tu pos ora si esta difícil tu.

- ¡arg no puede ser! ¡esto es muy frustrante!

- tu tranquilo yo nervioso voy a hacer una entrada, ya verás que todo va a salir bien.

Jake comienza a hacerse grande y golpea el muro con todas sus fuerzas.

- tenga… ¡aaaaah tonta puerta!

-Jake. (Grita Finn.)

Pero no le hace ni un rasguño

- es mas dura de lo que pensé, parece que no podremos entrar ni por la fuerza.

- fuerza hum.

_**Flashback.**_

- "una prueba de fuerza se requerirá si esta gema quieres encontrar el santuario secreto debes halla oculto lejos de tus pies está en su aliento te deberás guiar y en su pelo lo has de encontra un contendiente probara que no te sabes resigna desafía a Neo que ahí te quiso esperar."

_**Fin del flashback.**_

- fuerza… cuerpo, mente, alma unidas por algo en común… Jake eres un genio.

- asi, digo se hace lo que se puede… y como vamos a entrar.

En ese instante finn comenzó a observar y a tocar todo el muro.

- ¿ora tu que haces?

- hay que buscar un interruptor oculto ,una palanca o algo parecido.

- a ya entendi.

Comenzaron a revisar uno a uno los bloques y ranuras que había en la puerta después de media hora de estar buscando jake encuentra un bloque que estaba flojo lo presiona y los bloques de la puerta se separan y se abren hacia un lado.

- ay weee… la entrada. (Dijieron al mismo tiempo.)

Entrando al lugar observaron un corredor que parecía no tener fin, también había varias estatuas de guerreros parecían muy antiguos Finn tomando en cuenta la inscripción empuña su espada hierba mientras se adentraban al lugar.

- oye Finn, hermano ¿te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?

- Vale.

- ¿como lo resolviste? digo no eres muy brillante al deducir las cosas.

- oye ¿me estas diciendo tonto?

- pero claro que no es que cada dia me sorprendes, te cuesta trabajo resolver mis acertijos pero estos los resuelves en cuestión de nada.

- bueno bro eres malo contando acertijos… además recuerdas cuando fiona vivio con nosotros.

- como olvidarlo te dejo morado después del incidente del baño.

- ¡oh viejo! ¿tenias que recordádmelo?

- je je je perdonar pero y eso que.

- Bueno el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros ella me enseño que las batallas no solo se ganan con la fuerza física, también hay que ser pacientes y analizar las cosas además cuando el lich intento controlarme lo combatí con la fuerza de mi mente y la voluntad de hacer lo correcto, es sencillo fuerza física es cuerpo inteligencia y paciencia mente y voluntad el alma.

- oh ya entendí, ya entendí.

- valla esto se veía mas pequeño desde afuera.

Finn comenzó a observar a su alrededor y a oir el entorno, Jake por su parte sentía varias presencias y olía esencias muy agradables pero comenzó a sentirse asustado.

- oye hermano siento muchas miradas, y como que ya me esta dando medito ya vámonos.

- lo se bro es tenebroso, y también siento algo como si nos estuvieran vigilando, pero no me iré sin esa gema.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a una especie de salón enorme donde había mas de esas estatuas solo que estaban formadas de repente Jake se queda observando una en particular, la mira detenidamente a los ojos y esta los mueve directo hacia el.

- ¡hay mamacita nunca me hagan esto! ¡Finn, FINN!

- que sucede Jake.

- esa estatua se me quedo viendo le hacia muy raro fue horrible, horrible.

- Jake contrólate. (Le dan una bofetada.)

- ¿porque me golpeas?

- estabas histerico, ¿que pasho?

- esa estatua me seguía a todos lados con su mirada no me la quitaba de encima.

- ¿cual?… ¿esta?

Jake asiente con la cabeza.

- vamos viejo yo creo que lo imaginaste mira. (La toca.) No hace nada.

De pronto la estatua gira la cabeza hacia donde esta Finn y ambos gritan a coro.

- Aaaaah.

- ¡aaaaah te lo dije mas vale aquí corrió que aqui murió!

De repente todas las estatuas que había en el lugar cobraron vida y comenzaron a atacarlos, ellos corrieron pero no tardo mucho tiempo para que fueran rodeados entonces comenzaron a defenderse como podían no parecía un gran reto, sin embargo por cada estatua que caía otra tomaba su lugar y pronto se vieron superados en número.

- esto no me gusta ¿que hacemos ahora no quiero morir en este lugar?

- estoy en eso solo dame un segundo.

Finn comenzó a observar a su alrededor y ve las estatua que no habían cobrado vida.

- lo tengo Jake en cógete.

- ¿que para que?

- te lanzare a donde están las estatuas que no han cobrado vida y rompelas asi habrá menos yo me encargo de estas.

- tu mandas yo obedezco. (Se encoge y salta a la mano de finn.) Lanza la bomba hermano.

Finn lanza a Jake y mientras caía se hace mas grande y cae donde había muchas de ellas y las aplasta, mientras Finn luchaba con las demás, el plan marchaba a la perfección Jake de se encargaba de las que aun no cobraban vida y poco a poco el numero fue disminuyendo, mientras tanto Finn distraía a las demás pero no las destruía solo resistía para evitar que otras cobraran vida tras una hora de lucha sin descanso las derrotaron a todas.

- vaya amigo eso fue intenso ¿estas bien?

- si, un poco aguadito, pero estoy bien

- hum estas seguro te sientes mas suave que de costumbre.

- si estoy bien y tu.

- algunos golpes y moretones nada grave.

- vaya somos tremendos venga esa mano amiga. (Chocan sus manos.)

Pero desde las sombras se oyen unas palmadas y una voz les da la bienvenida.

- felicitaciones son los primeros en 500 años en derrotar a una legión del ejercito de Terra.

- ¿quieres decir que hay mas de esas cosas? (dice Jake con asombro.)

- así es pero ya vi suficiente, no quiero que agoten toda su fuerza.

- ¿tu debes de ser el guardián no es así? (Pregunta Finn.)

- en efecto joven humano.

- bien pues ¡muéstrate!

Delante de ellos sobre una columna se encontraba una figura que de un salto baja y cae justo delante de ellos, era un joven que portaba una armadura parcial ya que solo cubría su pecho, unos guanteletes que llegaban a sus codos, unas botas metálicas que llegaban a sus rodillas, un casco que simulaba a una pantera solo dejaba ver su boca y sus ojos, alrededor de su cuello una especie de mascada de color negro y ala cintura una espada grande con una separación en medio de la hoja era mas o menos de la estatura de Finn.

- mi nombre es Neo guardián del corazón de cristal te he estado esperando Finn el humano y se a que has venido, pero te advierto que no te entregare la gema tan fácilmente ya que pondré a prueba... tu fuerza...


	7. El corazón de cristal

_hola que tal aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo un poquito corto dado que últimamente eh estado muy ocupado y ajetreado y no le eh dado el tiempo suficiente a la historia, también quiero dar gracias a dark angel1111 y a Max-Aventure por sus comentarios y disculpen si no eh contestado a todos por sus comentarios pero como les comente eh estado muy ocupado y porque aun no se utilizar bien la pagina, aun así gracias y me gustaría que ustedes lectores opinaran a cerca de la historia no es obligatorio pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones, sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el séptimo capitulo espero que les guste._

_**El corazón de cristal.**_

Finn y jake observan al guardián después se miran entre si y ríen mientras fin contesta.

- creo que ya mostramos lo fuertes que somos.

- bueno él es fuerte pero tu eso ya lo veremos.

Recita unas palabras y al instante unas estatuas salen del piso eh intentan arrastrar a Jake quien se sujeta desesperadamente.

- ¡Jake! (Grita Finn.)

- ñiahh tu tranquilo puedo con ellos tu ve por ese tipo suéltenme nooo ay mamacheeta.

- ¡Jake! (Intenta alcanzarlo pero desaparece junto con las estatuas.) ¡¿A dónde lo llevaron?!

- si quieres saberlo tendrá que derrotarme…

Neo se lanza sobre finn atacándolo a mano limpia, Finn lo bloquea e intenta golpearlo pero Neo da media vuelta y lanza un golpe con su espada, Finn se acerca a una columna y rueda en el suelo lo cual hace que el Neo destroce la columna Finn intenta golpearlo una vez más pero Neo lo sorprende con una patada en el pecho Finn cae y Neo intenta golpearlo con su puño pero Finn rueda evitando el golpe que destroza el suelo y responde, Neo salta hacia el muro y empuña su espada de nuevo y ataca con un salto Finn da una voltereta hacia atrás y la espada de Neo se clava en el suelo finn aprovecha y lo golpea varias veces en el estómago, en el rostro y lo patea en el pecho se aparta y ríe confiado pero Neo saca su espada del suelo lo mira fijamente y se lanza al ataque nuevamente pero esta vez sorprende a Finn cuando toma su espada y la separa Finn lo esquiva pero es tomado por sorpresa y recibe un codazo en el estómago sacándole el aire y lo levanta como si fuera una silla y lo lanza contra el muro dejándolo lastimado.

- eso es todo lo que tienes creí que sería un reto más difícil.

- esto no ha terminado. (Dice mientras se levanta.)

Entonces Finn ataca con mandobles en diagonal, Neo los bloquea y golpea a Finn en el rostro con la parte inferior de su brazo Finn cae de rodillas e intenta golpearlo con un mandoble de abajo hacia arriba Neo lo sujeta lo golpea en las costillas y con una patada en el pecho lo lanza a un par de metros.

- no tienes posibilidad soy más fuerte que tú, será mejor que te olvides de tu amigo.

- no eso nunca y nunca me daré por vencido salvare a Jake, aunque me cueste la vida.

- tú lo pediste.

Entonces Neo se abalanza sobre Finn y lo golpea varias veces en el estómago y el rostro finn cae de rodillas y Neo lo toma nuevamente y lo lanza fuertemente contra el muro el cual atraviesa, Finn se levanta con dificultad y se abalanza contra Neo quien solo evita los golpes, Finn ataca nuevamente pero esta vez con su espada, Neo sujeta la espada con ambas manos y le propina un rodillazo en el estómago Finn cae nuevamente pero esta vez está muy lastimado.

- será mejor que desistas si quieres seguir vivo.

- no, no me iré de aquí sin Jake.

Neo lo mira y le da una patada en las costillas haciéndolo girar Neo solo lo observa por un instante se da media vuelta y se marcha.

- no deberías darle la espalda a tu oponente.

Neo gira la cabeza entonces Finn lo golpea con toda la fuerza que tenía lo cual hace que el casco de Neo saliera volando dejando ver el rostro de un joven de pelo castaño.

-sorprendente eres el primer mortal en 600 años en poder golpearme.

Acto seguido con una patada voladora Neo golpea a Finn en el pecho haciéndolo caer nuevamente Neo simplemente se marcha pero la voz de Finn lo detiene.

- cof Jake no importa lo que pase… te salvare. (Dice mientras intenta ponerse de pie.) Princesa flama… lamento no poder estar contigo el dia de hoy…lamento haberte descuidado… lamento haberte lastimado y lo que más lamento es… no poder decirte… que a pesar de todos estos años… yo…yo… te amo. (Dice mientras está de pie.)

Al oír esto Neo sonrió

- al parecer no vas a darte por vencido ¿no es así?

- ¡JAMAS!

- así está escrito…

Cierra los ojos y comienza a emanar una luz azul varias rocas se elevan abre los ojos y pronuncia unas palabras que hace que las rocas se lancen contra finn, el trata de esquivarlas dando saltos y maromas pero aun así varias rocas lo golpean dejándolo gravemente herido, Finn vuelve a ponerse de pie lo cual deja sorprendido a Neo.

- sorprendente no había visto tal fuerza de voluntad desde hace 800 años.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y comenzó a emanar luz nuevamente pero esta vez de color blanquiazul afuera el cielo se tornó del mismo color y un rayo azul sale del cuerpo Neo directo hacia Finn pero antes de que el rayo lo toque una luz plateada lo envuelve y un destello llena el lugar.

… es tu destino. (Dice Neo mientras sonríe.)

El destello cesa y se puede ver a Finn portando una armadura completa de color plata con detalles ovalados en codos y rodillas con ligeras separaciones entre el brazo y el antebrazo…

- que… que sucede me siento mejor.

- Felicitaciones Finn el humano…

- ¿dónde está Jake?

Antes de que Neo terminara de hablar Finn lo golpea con toda su fuerza Neo lo bloquea y sale volando y se golpea estrepitosamente contra el muro atravesándolo, se levanta aturdido Finn lo ataca de nuevo golpeándolo repetidas veces en todo el cuerpo lo golpea tan fuerte que comienza a debilitarlo y lastimarlo Finn toma algo de impulso y lo ataca, Neo responde de la misma manera y ambos se golpean tan fuerte en el rostro que causan una onda expansiva que los hace volar lejos uno del otro y Finn cae inconsciente.

_**Tiempo después.**_

- Encuentra despierta Buscar.

- oh ¿qué paso? Jake.

- ¡Finn hermanito estas bien!

- ¿qué paso? no… no lo entiendo te habían…

- nunca estuve en peligro al contrario lo vi todo.

- ¿te sientes mejor? (dice Neo que estaba atrás de él.)

- ¡tú otra vez! (Trata de atacarlo.)

- tranquilo hermano tranquilo no pasa nada.

- tranquilo y felicitaciones has pasado la prueba.

Encuentra ver Levanta tambaleándose.

- ¿porque me siento mejor? estaba gravemente herido no, no debería estar de pie.

- Porque todo fue una ilusión.

- que, entonces la pelea… ¿porque me debilitaba?

- por un hechizo protector que debilita a quien quiera obtener la gema, un hechizo que solo se puede romperse cuando encuentras tu verdadera fuerza interior.

- ahora que lo pienso el rayo lo sentí muy real.

- ese si fue real.

- ósea que pude…

- si vaya la suerte que tienes…

Finn se quedó sin palabras.

- … volviste a nacer otra vez. (Dice Jake en tono burlón.)

- no puedo creerlo amigo eres muy fuerte.

- Finn la fuerza verdadera no viene de los músculos viene del corazón, podrás ser imprudente, insensato e impaciente pero tienes buen corazón creíste que tu amigo estaba en peligro así que diste tu mejor esfuerzo las probabilidades de ganar estaban en tu contra, pero aun así seguiste adelante esa es parte de tu fuerza pero hay una fuerza mayor dentro de ti, incluso mayor que la mía y lo que es importante olvidaste la gema por completo eso muestra tu nobleza y por ello la gema te ha elegido, pero ten cuidado Finn, quien tiene voluntad tiene fuerza pero cuando se posee fuerza se deja de invocar la justicia, no dejes que por ser el más fuerte tengas que imponer tu voluntad a los demás ten en cuenta mi consejo.

- … lo tomare en cuenta. (Dice en tono serio.)

- tienes un gran potencial y con algo de entrenamiento podrías ser mejor.

- tú también… digo kisara me dijo lo mismo porque…

_**De regreso a la actualidad.**_

En ese instante Jake quien se encontraba narrando la historia se desmalla.

- jake, jake que te sucede. (Pregunta princesa flama.)

- auch no es nada solo me siento un poco mareado no se preocupen. (Dice mientras se levanta.)

- estarás bien.

- si pero es raro jamás me había pasado.

- qué me dices cuando Finn te rescato de keth-oth

- bueno eso es aparte pero déjame seguirles contando…

_**Escena retrospectiva**_

- entrenar contigo no lo sé.

- bueno dejo en pie la invitación y si algún dia necesitas de mi ayuda mis espadas gemelas están a tu disposición como mi lealtad.

- hermano no es que te quiera interrumpir pero ya es muy tarde el sol casi se oculta.

- ¡el cumpleaños de la princesa! pero aún no he reunido las gemas y aparte no tengo un regalo.

- tal vez yo pueda ayudar síganme.

Los lleva a la parte trasera del templo a un jardín lleno de diferentes flores.

- órale con que esto era lo que olía muy bien. (Comenta Jake.)

- ¿flores? no es por nada pero yo no creo que sean un buen regalo.

- ¿porque no? las flores reflejan lo que siente tu alma.

- bueno la princesa en si no puede tocar las cosas sin que se incendien.

- ya veo es un ser elemental déjame ver… aquí esta. (Saca una rosa anaranjada en forma de una flama con un centro de color rojo.) Lleva esta se conoce como estrella de fuego puede crecer en sitios con temperaturas muy altas es única en su tipo y es la unica que existe por lo tanto cuidala muy bien.

- gracias amigo será un lindo obsequio, solo tengo una pregunta más.

- cual es.

- ¿cómo me quito la armadura?

- solo retira la gema de tu pecho y para ponértela has lo contrario.

- hay Papantla ya tienes dos gemas vamos por la tercera cual es el acertijo venga.

- "tranquilo es el guardián de esta gema que yace dentro de un corazón que te puede forjar o destruir, acércate a su boca más te dejara sin aliento con cada paso que des hacia el cuándo lo encuentres sanara todo lo que herido esta." Si quieres una pista busca en el elemento que nadie puede controlar.

-lo haremos bien Jake hora de irse.

- recuerden chicos la gente más fuerte no es la que siempre gana, si no la que nunca se rinde cuando pierde.

Ellos levantan sus pulgares.

- cuídense y mucha suerte…


	8. Recuerdos

_Finn y princesa flama recuerdan algunos momentos que pasaron juntos._

**Recuerdos.**

Era de noche ooo las estrellas brillaban con intensidad en el cielo, Jake, bmo y princesa flama se encontraban descansando a fuera del fuerte árbol mientras Jake terminaba de relatar la historia.

Pf: con que eso fue lo que paso

Jake: Si quedo hecho pomada después de eso.

Pf: la flor fue un lindo detalle, ahora tengo un jardín pequeño.

Jake: bueno princesa solo no se lo digas a Finn, se supone que no debía decirte nada.

Pf: no te preocupes no diré nada.

Jake: princesa ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Por supuesto Mp.

Jake: ¿porque son tan especiales esas gemas?

El semblante de la princesa cambia saca la corona de su bolsa y la observa.

Pf: se dice que estas gemas fueron creadas para poner a prueba el amor de dos personas, si uno de los dos pasan la prueba de cada gema están destinados a estar juntos.

Jake: el aun siente algo por ti, ¿pero tú?...

La princesa mira la corona por unos segundos da un profundo respiro y mira hacia las estrellas.

Pf: no Jake, ya no siento nada por él.

Jake: no te vez muy convencida.

De pronto la princesa mira a Jake con enojo eso lo asusta pero poco a poco la expresión de la princesa cambia.

Pf: solo lo veo como un amigo solo eso.

Jake: mmm… bueno, creo que ya esperamos suficiente aquí afuera hay que ir adentro ¿gustas entrar?

Pf: solo por unos minutos.

Jake: bmo ayuda a la princesa a prepararse para entrar.

Bmo: claro Jake, voy por el aluminio.

Ambos entran a la casa y bmo ve las cosas de Finn.

Bmo: Jake mira es la mochila de Finn.

Jake: ¿pero dónde está? iré a ver arriba ahorita regreso. (Sube directo al su cuarto.) ¡Finn, hermanito estas vivo! (lo abrasa fuertemente.)

Finn: claro amigo que podría pasarme.

Jake: ¡tenga para que se entretenga! (Le da un golpe.)

Jake: ¡oye que pasa! ¿Y eso porque fue?

Jake: todavía lo preguntas, me tenías con la mortificación no sabía nada de ti desde anoche.

Finn: lo lamento bro, lamento haberte preocupado solo quería tiempo para pensar las cosas… vamos a la cocina hice espagueti. (Dice tratando de animarse un poco.)

Jake: mmm se oye delicioso

Ambos bajan sonrientes en especial Jake que estaba más que aliviado de que su hermano estuviera bien, Finn iba contándole a que lugares había ido y las cosas que había hecho, princesa flama quien ya había terminado de prepararse para entrar oye las risas y su corazón se acelera.

Pf: Buscar.

Finn: ¡princesa flama! (Dice sorprendido.)

Jake: yo… voy a ver si ya puso la marrana, vamos bmo.

Pf: Finn ¿te encuentras bien?

Finn: si princesa estoy bien.

Pf: bueno yo solo pensé… como ayer te fuiste sin despedirte.

Finn: lo sé y lo siento me comporte de una manera inapropiada… es solo que la noticia del compromiso me tomo por sorpresa, pero lo que me dijiste yo…

Pf: Finn desde el principio sabíamos que esto no funcionaría toma. (Le entrega la corona.) No la puedo aceptar representa todo lo que vivimos juntos, lo que compartimos pero ahora es diferente estoy comprometida y este regalo es algo que no puedo aceptar, sabes muy bien al igual que yo porque.

Finn: princesa yo…

Pf: no digas más Finn lo que sucedió entre tú y yo se terminó… no te olvidare pero por tu bien no vuelvas al reino de fuego, no vuelvas a buscarme… y gracias por todo algún dia le contare a mis hijos y a los hijos de mis hijos que una vez quise a un humano… que una vez te quise a ti.

La princesa sale volando del lugar y Finn solo podía ver como desaparecía en el horizonte.

Finn: no importa lo que pase yo siempre te seguiré a tu lado protegiéndote… hasta pronto princesa.

Ella no quería mirar hacia atrás ¿podría sentir algo por el aun? sin embargo ya no era lo mismo a su mente venían los recuerdos de todo lo que vivieron juntos, pero ahora no eran más que dos extraños con recuerdos en común y tras haber perdido de vista la casa del árbol se detiene en un bosque que le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando salió del reino de fuego cuando todo era nuevo para ella recordando el final de un hermoso dia que paso con Finn.

_**Flashback.**_

Fin y princesa estaban sentados al pie un árbol viendo el cielo en una linda tarde.

Pf: oye Finn ¿cómo se llaman esa cosas blancas del cielo? (pregunto sin mirar a Finn.)

Finn: se llaman nubes. (Le respondió algo sorprendido de lo poco que sabía la princesa acerca del mundo.)

Pf: y ¿Por qué se mueven?

Finn: por el viento, es el que las mueve por todas partes.

Pf. son muy lindas y graciosas. (Dijo y continúo diciendo algo deprimida.) Cuantas cosas que no se de este mundo, se me ha privado de tanto…

Finn: tranquila yo te enseñare todo acerca de todas las tierras. (Dijo delicadamente mientras la veía a los ojos.) Tenemos suficiente tiempo.

Ella dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa pero le llamo mucho la atención las nubes negras.

Pf: oye Finn y ¿porque esas nubes son negras? (Dijo algo confundida.) Esas no son muy lindas.

Finn: son nubes de tormenta estas llevan en su interior… (Finn todavía no caía en cuenta pero cuando se percató.) Creo que es hora irnos. (Dijo levantándose alarmando.)

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Pf: ¿qué me sucede?

Decía la princesa mientras sacudía la cabeza; Mientras en la casa del árbol había pasado unos minutos desde que la princesa se había ido los chicos se preparaban para dormir, sin embargo Finn miraba por la ventana hacia el reino de fuego aunque no lo viera y Jake se percata.

Jake: Finn ¿estás bien?

Finn: si viejo no es nada.

Jake: ¿estás seguro? ya llevas rato viendo por la ventana.

Finn: solo son recuerdos es todo.

Jake: recuerdos de la princesa flama.

Finn: si hermano es difícil olvidarla.

Jake: ¿crees que sea una buena idea recordarla en estos momentos? Digo porque te vez algo desanimado.

Finn: no lo sé pero cuando pienso en ella me siento feliz como si no existiera nada más en el mundo las cosas que pasamos juntos, ¿recuerdas cuando creímos que en realidad era malvad y la convencimos de lo contrario?

Jake: como olvidarlo pero el que la convenció fuiste tú.

Finn: y sobre todo pensar en esa cita.

Jake: cita ¿cuál cita?

_**Flashback.**_

Eran las 4:45 de la tarde cuando Fin encontró a princesa flama, usaba una linda falda de color rojo y una blusa color naranja con unas botas blancas era tan linda, ella no se percató de que Finn ya estaba ahí ella estaba distraída viendo las nubes,

Finn: hola princesa ¿Cómo estás? (le pregunto.)

La princesa dio un brinco y se comenzó a convertir en su titán de fuego lo que hizo que Finn retrocediera por el intenso calor.

Finn: ¡hey! ¡hey! ¡Tranquila soy yo no te asustes! ¡Tranquila vas a quemar todo el bosque!

Pf: perdón, lo siento, yo no quería… (Dijo ella volviendo a su forma original.) Es que me asustaste ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer! (dijo enojada.)

Finn: está bien no lo volveré a hacer… y entonces que quieres hacer. (Pregunto.)

Pf: bueno cuando venía para acá vi una feria, no muy lejos de aquí ¿vamos?

Finn: lo que usted diga mi lady. (Dijo en tono burlón.)

Pf: espera un momento falta el hechizo no quiero incendiar el lugar.

Finn: es cierto dame un segundo.

Pf: ¿seguro que sabes cómo recitar el hechizo?

Finn: por supuesto flambo me enseño y practique un poco con Jake Shuter Mojatensha Mukatatuta Makenda. (Un escudo de flama rodea a la princesa volviendo su flama de color azul.) Listo podemos irnos

Y así se fueron caminando hasta llegar a las cercanías del dulce reino a una feria muy alegre, el lugar era inmenso había atracciones por montones muchas luces un lugar perfecto para divertirse. Finn y la princesa subieron a un centenar de juegos, la rueda del fortuna, los carritos chocones en los cuales Finn no tenía piedad con nadie, también jugaron algunos juegos de habilidad en donde Finn no podía ganar en ninguno tenía muy mala puntería pero princesa flama le consiguió ganar una ballesta para él, al salir de la feria iban comiendo algodón de azúcar riéndose de las cosas que habían hecho y llegaron al pie de un árbol muy grande en donde se recostaron a ver la puesta de sol.

Pf: oye Finn.

Encontrar: ¿decir princesa?

Pf: me divertí mucho esta tarde contigo. (Le dijo mirándolo fijamente y un poco sonrojada.)

Finn: yo también me divertí mucho.

Finn sentía el deseo de besar a la princesa pero no sabía cómo, era un momento especial pero que había sido diferente, que cambiaba este momento no era capaz acaso de darle un beso; en eso sintió un calor en sus labios… era la roca de princesa flama estaba frente a finn dándole un cálido beso atreves de ella.

Pf: abrázame héroe. (Le dijo tiernamente.)

Finn tardo un poco en procesar lo que había pasado, al final termino abrazándola.

Pf: Finn ¿puedes prometerme algo?

Encontrar: decir princesa.

Pf: nunca me dejes. (Le susurró al oído.)

Finn: jamás lo haré… lo prometo. (Dijo sonriente.)

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Mientras en el reino de fuego todos se alegraban de ver a su reina en especial caillat quien amablemente la recibe.

Caillat: mi lady que gusto meda verla ¿se encuentra bien?

Pf: si estoy bien.

Caillat: me preocupo, salió desde muy temprano ¿porque no me aviso? pude haberla acompañado.

Pf: lo siento pero era un asunto que debía de atender sola, pero gracias por preocuparte si me disculpan quisiera ir a descansar.

Caillat: por supuesto mi lady permítame acompañarla.

Pf: gracias.

Estando en su habitación mira por la ventana y observa un paisaje bermellón anaranjado y negro, sale a su balcón donde está un pequeño jardín y observa la flor que Finn le obsequio y comienza a recordar ese dia.

_**Flashback.**_

Comenzaban a salir las estrellas aunque no se veían en el reino de fuego, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que la fiesta comenzó aunque el ambiente era perfecto princesa flama estaba un poco desanimada tal vez porque Finn y Jake no habían llegado ya que animaban muy bien las fiestas entre aplausos y regalos trato de pasarla bien pero sentía que no era lo mismo, paso media hora y el baile real estaba por comenzar y ella comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no asistirían pero en ese instante ambos llegaron vestidos con sus trajes anti fuego pero no ocultaban las heridas y golpes de Finn y los invitados se alteraron al verlo.

Guardia de fuego: oh por glob.

Gente de fuego: ¿pero que le sucedería?

Pf: ¿qué sucede? (Pregunta la princesa un poco alarmada.) Finn ¿pero qué te ocurrió? (Dice mientras corre hacia él.)

Finn: no es nada tu sabes, la vida de un héroe.

Pf: pero ¿estás bien?

Finn: si solo unos cuantos golpes y moretones pero valió la pena.

Pf: a… que te refieres.

Finn: feliz cumpleaños. (Extiende su mano y le entrega la pequeña flor que estaba envuelta en un pañuelo.)

Pf: Finn… ¡es hermosa! Pero ¿porque una flor? podría quemarla.

Finn: bueno hay que averiguarlo.

Pf: ¿Pero Encuentre?

Finn: confía en mí.

Princesa flama toma la flor entre sus manos y para su asombro la flor se vuelve más grande y más hermosa

Finn: se le conoce como estrella de fuego crece y vive cerca del calor.

Pf: gracias Finn es muy pero muy hermosa… espera no me digas que pasaste un mal rato solo por conseguirla.

Finn: bueno… este… yo.

Pf: gracias Finn. (Dijo sonriente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.)

Finn: por nada princesa.

De pronto el vocero real anuncia el comienzo del baile real.

Vocero real: damas y caballeros el baile real está por comenzar, caballeros por favor elijan a una pareja que no los haya acompañado esta noche.

Finn: ¿me concedería esta pieza su majestad? (Dijo mientras extendía su mano y hacia una reverencia.)

Pf: con mucho gusto.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta la princesa lo toma la mano ese instante Finn solamente se dejó llevar por el cálido abrazo que ella le daba al momento de bailar, bailaban tan a gusto que el cabello de princesa flama se tornaba de color azul, cuando acabo la música seguían bailando lentamente, estaban tan bien que siquiera lo notaron.

_**Fin del flashback**__**.**_

De pronto la princesa es regresada a la realidad a causa de su hermano que había entrado para ver cómo se sentía.

Lugh: ¿puedo pasar?

Pf: claro adelante… ¿sucede algo?

Lugh: nada en especial solo quería saber si te encuentras bien.

Pf: porque todo mundo piensa que me sucede algo saben que puedo cuidarme sola. (Dijo muy molesta.)

Lugh: bueno es que veo que estas muy confundida.

Pf: no es nada ya te dije que estoy bien.

Lugh: ¿viste al humano no es así?

Pf: eso es algo que no te incumbe.

Lugh: me preocupas es todo.

Pf: (suspiro.)… si fui a verlo solo para entregarle el regalo que me dio.

Lugh: pensé que aun te interesaba.

Pf: ya no, no me interesa

Lugh: ¿Estás segura?

Pf: si ahora tengo una responsabilidad con mi reino también tengo un prometido que es como yo, es honesto y lindo conmigo y sobre todo que no puedo lastimar con tan solo tocarlo además si me interesara pero ya no puedo verlo como algo más.

Lugh: ¿a qué te refieres?

Pf: hay una barrera que me impide verlo más allá de un amigo.

-¿Lugh: quizás seas tú quien pone esa barrera.

Pf: ¿porque crees eso?

Lugh: solo tú lo sabes pero, ¿es lo correcto?

Pf: ¿desde cuándo te interesas mucho por mí?

Lugh: a papa jamás le intereso lo que sentías a mí sí.

Pf. creí que en el ejército les enseñaban a ser rudos.

Lugh: solo quiero que seas feliz hermana y siento que no eres muy feliz con lo que estás haciendo.

Pf: ¿estas cuestionando mis decisiones? (dice molesta.)

Lugh: no, no es eso.

Pf: bueno ya no hay marcha atrás mañana se fija la fecha de la boda pronto habrá un nuevo rey.

Lugh: si estas convencida adelante aunque no necesitas mi permiso… solo espero que no te equivoques con lo que vas a hacer. (Sale de la habitación.)

Pf: eso espero hermano eso espero…

**Quiero agradecer a mastercold por su ayuda en la elaboración de este capitulo.**


	9. La batalla mas difícil

**La batalla más difícil.**

_A la mañana siguiente._

Tras haber hablado con princesa flama la noche anterior su hermano comprendió que debía hacer algo por ella, así que se dirige hacia las verdes praderas en busca de Finn, mientras en la casa del árbol todos estaban desayunando Finn seguía tratando de asimilar la noticia del matrimonio de la princesa por lo que estaba muy pensativo pero ya no decaído Jake estaba asombrado ante la madurez repentina de Finn.

Jake: vaya parece que el dia de hoy estas tomando las cosas con más calma.

Bmo: bueno ha madurado mucho en este tiempo ya, dejo de ser el niño que hacia las cosas sin pensar ahora es todo un hombre.

Finn seguía comiendo los mira y solo se ríe, de pronto se oye que tocan la puerta.

Jake: hum ¿quién será es muy temprano? bmo como ya terminaste puedes ir a ver quién es.

Bmo: claro Jake.

Bmo baja a la entrada y al abrir la puerta se asusta al ver quien tocaba.

- ¡aaaaaah! (Cierra la puerta de golpe.) ¡Finn, Jake vengan pronto!

Ambos bajan a ver qué sucede.

Finn: ¿qué te ocurre bmo?

Bmo: una persona aterradora está en la puerta.

Finn: que, Jake súbeme para ver quién es… pero que.

Jake: ¿quién es?

Finn: es el hermano de princesa flama. (Abre la puerta.)

Lugh: pero que grosería cerrar la puerta en la cara… no van a invitarme a pasar.

Finn: si un momentito Jake ve por el aluminio.

_Un rato después._

Había un silencio incomodo pues nadie se esperaba la visita de Lugh, Finn estaba muy extrañado con su actitud pues desde que se conocieron jamás se han llevado bien.

Finn: bueno… este… a… ¿qué debemos su visita su majestad?

Lugh: he venido a hablar contigo...

Finn: oh vaya.

Lugh: a solas.

Jake: que ¡otra vez! (Protesta.) ¡Vas a guardarme secretos!

Lugh: esto es un asunto entre el y la familia.

Finn: si es de familia ellos pueden quedarse.

Lugh: bien eh venido ha hablar... sobre mi hermana.

Finn: (Su semblante cambia.) No sé qué quiera hablar conmigo si es por lo de su prometido ella lo dejo muy claro ayer. (Dijo un poco desanimado.)

Lugh: ¿y te darás por vencido así como así? ¿No piensas luchar? en mi opinión no deberías alejarte de ella.

Finn: porque lo dice ¿acaso corre peligro?

Lugh: no lo creo y aunque así fuera ella sabe defenderse muy bien.

Finn: es cierto a veces lo olvido.

Lugh: tiempo después de que ella tomara el control del reino ha estado muy decaída a ella le gusta ayudar a la gente del reino, pero jamás imagino como seria la vida de un rey estresante, malhumorada, aburrida, ella no demuestra nada de eso pero lo sé, sin embargo cuando está contigo cambia a ser una reina más feliz, más alegre y siempre sonríe.

Jake: no lo entiendo pensé que la mayoría de ustedes eran malvados que no les importaba lo que le sucedía a los demás.

Lugh: lo somos.

Finn: ¿en serio?

Lugh: con el mundo exterior pero eso cambio cuando ella tomo el trono vi a mi hermana sufrir durante casi quince años sin contacto con el mundo, sin amigos, sin nada hasta que ustedes la liberaron haría cualquier cosa por mi hermana con tal de verla feliz y creo que eso solo sucederá contigo.

Finn: yo no creo…

Lugh: o ¿para que arriesgar tu vida buscando unas gema?... peleando contra ti mismo en una versión diferente.

Finn: ¿cómo sabes eso?

Lugh: yo estuve ahí o ¿cómo crees que se te revelo el camino?

Finn: pero que…

_**Flashback.**_

8 meses antes, en las cercanías del reino de fuego Finn Jake y Flambo ideaban una estrategia para entrar al castillo.

Flambo: ¡esto es una locura! (Protesta.) ¿Para que vamos entrar al castillo sin que nadie se entere? podemos entrar si lo pedimos amablemente.

Jake: estamos en una misión secreta y además solo nos vas a ayudar a protegernos con un escudo de flama.

Flambo: quiere decir no voy a entrar con ustedes.

Finn: ¡nop! solo queremos el escudo.

Flambo: vaya por un momento pensé que me involucrarían ¿pero para que me trajeron si tú sabes el hechizo?

Finn: si lo sé pero solo puedo proteger a Jake y no puedo lanzar el hechizo a mí mismo y sabes porque.

Flambo: ¡oh! ya veo muy bien aquí vamos Shuter Mojatensha Mukatatuta Makenda.

De pronto una delgada niebla de color azul los cubre por completo.

Finn: gracias Flambo nos vemos luego.

Flambo: hasta luego y buena suerte la necesitaran, si la reina se entera de que entraron sin permiso.

Finn: bueno estás listo bro.

Jake: por supuesto pero explícamelo todo desde el principio ¿cómo resolviste el acertijo?

Finn: fácil amigo Neo dijo que la gema se encontraba dentro del elemento que nadie puede controlar y nadie puede controlar el fuego solo los seres de fuego claro.

Jake: ¿y cómo sabes que está aquí?

Finn: en serio Jake ya te lo dije diez veces el acertijo decía: esta gema yace dentro de un corazón que te puede forjar o destruir acércate a su boca más te dejara sin aliento con cada paso que des hacia él. Aquí el calor te deja sin aliento mientras más cerca estés además el castillo es el corazón del reino.

Jake: bueno tampoco es para que me regañes es que no entendía el mensaje además yo confió ciegamente en ti compadre pero solo tengo una pregunta más ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para venir?

Finn: bueno estaba esperando una oportunidad para poder entrar sin que la princesa se enterara y hoy es la gran asamblea de la realeza de ooo.

Jake: oh que ingenioso plan padre-santo pero ¿por dónde vamos a entrar?

Finn: nos escabulliremos sigilosamente y entraremos por los ductos como la última vez.

Jake: para luego es tarde ¡andando!

Y así como entraron la primera vez evitaron a los guardias y estando dentro del castillo utilizaron los métodos de sigilo que conocían camuflaje el truco de invisibilidad y flacura que aprendieron en el manual del ninja helado y por ultimo ir en el ducto del aire después de estar mucho tiempo adentro…

Jake: oye Finn

Finn: ¿qué pasa?

Jake: y concretamente ¿a dónde vamos?

Finn se detiene a pensar.

Finn: amigo no tengo la menor idea.

Jake: ósea ¿no sabes a dónde ir? ¿nos estamos ocultado y estamos caminando en vano?

Finn: si, lo siento hermano. (Dijo en tono serio y un poco sonrojado.)

Jake: bueno no es por alarmarte pero no tenemos toda la noche, si la princesa se entera de que entramos sin permiso quien sabe que nos hará.

Finn: tu tranquilo ya pensare en algo.

Jake: bueno mientras piensas yo voy a dormir un rato.

Pero se percata de una luz en el bolsillo de Finn.

Jake: oye hermano ¿qué es esa luz?

Finn: ¿cuál luz?

Jake: esa que traes en el bolsillo.

Finn saca de su bolsillo una gema.

Jake: el corazón de cristal. (Dice asombrado.)

Finn: ¡es cierto la gema nos guiara!

Jake: a ver un momento ¿cómo nos va a guiar asa gema?

Finn: ósea ¿en serio? Lo dijo mentita, cuando resuelvan el acertijo la gema los guiara a la siguiente.

Finn comenzó a caminar mirando la gema, unos metros más adelante dejo de brillar entonces regreso y nuevamente comenzó a brillar.

Finn: bien solo hay que señalar el camino con la gema.

Jake: tu guía yo te sigo.

Finn: ¡shh! no hagas ruido no debemos ser vistos, debemos ser como… ninjas los mejores ninjas.

Jake: bien shinobi hagámoslo. (Dice mientras se cubre la boca con sus orejas.)

Los dos siguieron caminando siendo guiados por la gema que brillaba con mayor intensidad si seguían el camino correcto, no caminaron mucho ya que la gema los guio a un lugar que los dejo sin habla.

Jake: esto está muy raro. (Dudando.) Ya hemos estado aquí antes y jamás hemos visto nada.

Finn: viejo yo no sé… ya no sé qué creer, pero la gema está brillando mucho más que antes y nos guía directamente… al trono.

Jake: esto no tiene sentido si la gema está aquí donde ¿esta su guardián… acaso será?

Finn: ¡no lo digas ni de broma jake! ¿Cómo puede ser ella?

Jake: bueno para empezar ella te conto sobre las gemas piénsalo hermanito, nadie más en ooo sabe a cerca de ellas.

Finn: viejo esto no… ¡no puede ser porque!

Jake: tu tranquilo yo nervioso ya idearemos un plan para…

De pronto el trono se mueve dejando ver una escalera secreta.

Finn: ¡mira jake un pasadizo secreto el camino aun continúa!

Jake: fiu, por un momento pensé que pelearíamos con la princesa.

Finn: yo también lo pensé y me alegro que no sea así, vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Así bajaron hacia un largo pasillo el cual dio a unas escaleras en forma de espiral, al final de estas vieron la entrada a una cueva y otras inscripciones.

Finn: estamos cerca.

Jake: mira tú otra inscripción.

Finn: si la gema quieres reclamar al peor adversario debes enfrentar, lo mejor y lo pero a la luz saldrá, la batalla eterna deberás pelear para el equilibrio poder encontrar.

Jake: a canijo se oye muy feo… ¿piensas entrar?

Finn: si amigo estoy más que decidido. (Dice en voz baja.) Por ti princesa, ¿vienes Jake?

Jake: ¿y si es una barrera como la primera, está bien si mejor te espero aquí?

Finn: espera un segundo ¿Jake acaso estas asustado?

Jake: cómo crees me ofendes con la pregunta jovencito. (Dice mientras cruza los brazos.) Solo un poquito.

Finn: vamos somos un equipo.

Jake: seamos honestos Finn, las pruebas son para ti es como si los guardianes quisieran que tú y la princesa estén juntos, además yo casi no hago nada.

Finn: bueno eso es más que obvio pero ¿cómo que no haces nada? no pelearas pero eres mi apoyo emocional.

Jake: bueno ya que, pero me das la mano ya sabes, por seguridad.

Finn: vale vamos.

Cruzaron la entrada sin ningún problema ya dentro quedaron impresionados con el paisaje rocoso del lugar, estalactitas que figuraban arboles, ríos de lava corriendo las cuales caían por un precipicio y en el fondo creaba un lago, en medio de este había unas pequeñas islas también había columnas de roca que formaban una escalera invertida y tres columnas principales que parecían sostener la cueva, también se veían varios peñascos y algunos puentes de roca todo era impresionante excepto por el calor que comenzaban a sentir a pesar de los escudos que portaban.

Finn: hay que encontrar la gema y salir de aquí pronto.

Jake: ciento que si me quedo por más tiempo me hago chicharon.

Finn: bien yo busco por acá y tu busca por allá sale… Jake, Jake ¿qué te sucede?

De pronto una extraña energía negativa llena de oscuridad el lugar haciendo que ambos sintieran escalofríos, jake estaba mirando hacia el techo estaba inmóvil sin decir nada como si hubiera visto el fin del mundo, Finn mira también solo para llevarse una sorpresa.

Finn: e-esas son todas las princesas de ooo.

En la parte alta de la cueva se encontraban todas las princesas conocidas de ooo estaban encadenadas, inconscientes y estaban protegidas por un escudo anti-flama Finn atemorizado comienza a buscar a princesa flama pero no la encuentra.

Jake: ¿quién, quien sería capaz de hacer esto?

Voz misteriosa: fui yo ¿sorprendidos?

Al oír tan dulce y escalofriante voz ambos quedaron inmóviles al parecer sabían de quien se trataba, era una mujer jake voltea y es atacado por una bola de fuego verdosa la cual lo deja inconsciente y su atacante desaparece en las sombras.

Finn: ¡JAKE! (Mira a su alrededor.)

Voz misteriosa: te esperaba desde hace tiempo Finn. (Aparece detrás de él.)

Era una persona un poco más alta que él, vestía completamente una capa con gorro de color negro.

Finn: ¿quién eres tú? (Dice sin voltear.)

Voz misteriosa: seguramente ya lo sabes no es así, pero si quieres saberlo solo voltea.

Finn voltea lentamente mientras ella se quitaba la capa Finn se quedó sin habla, era una joven que él conocía solo que con algunas diferencias, cabello largo de color negro, ojos de color verde, su brazo derecho era solo hueso y vestía una playera de manga corta color azul y una falda rasgada del mismo color.

Finn: Fiona… ¿qué te paso?

Fiona: solo me deje llevar por mi verdadera naturaleza.

Comienza a atacar con bolas de fuego a Finn quien más que sorprendido toma a jake y busca un escondite.

Finn: ¿porque haces esto? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Tú no eres así!

Fiona: que te hace pensar que soy la Fiona que conoces, ahora soy como tú, lo que realmente hay en tu interior.

Finn: que a que te refieres.

Fiona: (agacha la cabeza.) Cariño a quien quieres engañar en el fondo eres malvado, no me crees míralo. (Hace unos movimientos con sus manos y un portal se abre.) Ya olvidaste tu viaje a la nocheosfera cuando te convertiste en demonio y evaporaste a otros demonios.

Finn sale de su escondite y mira atentamente y ella aprobecha y lanza varias bolas de fuego Finn las esquivas.

Fiona: Olvidaste la vez hiciste pelear a tu amada princesa contra el rey helado. (Una luz verde la envuelve y lanza varias esferas de energía del mismo color.) Como manipulaste a para destruir un reino, como traicionaste su confianza, no te importo lo que ella sentía con lo que escribiste o lo que sentían los demás, jamás te importaron las consecuencias de tus actos.

Se acerca a el y comienza a atacarlo a puño limpio Finn esquiva los golpes, entonces Fiona adivina sus movimientos y lo golpea en el estómago con una patada y varios golpes, Finn no tiene tiempo para reaccionar y recibe todos los golpes y cae.

Fiona: sí que eres débil. (Vuelve a atacarlo.) Porque no peleas, si te consideras un gran héroe pelea conmigo.

Finn: no Fiona no peleare contigo porque te comportas así.

Fiona: ya te lo dije ahora soy como tu una persona que lastima a los demás sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Finn: yo… reconozco que lastime a muchos, que lastime a alguien que me importaba y por ello vivo todos los días lamentándolo porque ya no está conmigo desearía poder hacer algo para enmendarlo, ¡pero no voy a pelear contigo!

Jake: ah ¿en dónde estoy? (Dice jake mientras despierta y sale del escondite.) ¿Finn?

Fiona: bueno si no deseas pelear y es muy importante para ti enmendar las cosas… (Mira a Jake.) Lo harás de la peor manera, te haré sufrir tanto que desearas no haber nacido y que mejor manera de comenzar, que con tu mejor amigo.

Finn: no ¡JAKE CORRE!

De pronto Fiona comienza a manipular su aura y crea una gran esfera de energía la arroja hacia Jake que estaba paralizado, Finn hace que reaccione y en un intento por salvarse Jake trata de esquivarla pero una esfera más pequeña lo sorprende haciendo que la esfera grande lo golpee.

Finn: ¡JAKE NOOOOO!

La gran esfera engulle a Jake por completo, lo único que Finn alcanza a distinguir es como la silueta de su hermano desaparece dentro de la esfera la cual explota.

Finn: ¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO! (Dice horrorizado.)

Fiona: dijiste que querías enmendar tus errores.

Finn: eso no es enmendar, mataste a Jake, ¡MATASTE A MI HERMANO!

Fiona: jamás te importo el dolor de los demás, porque habría de importarte el de él.

Finn: no, no tú no eres Fiona tu expresas maldad pura.

Fiona: (suspiro.) Finn… te contare algo, como sabrás tú y yo somos uno solo, soy tu en una dimensión opuesta somos completamente iguales en fortaleza, determinación y maldad, yo soy un reflejo de ti de la maldad que hay en tu interior y que sale a la luz cuando pierdes la razón.

Comienza a atacar a Finn golpeándolo varias veces en todo el cuerpo Finn cae e rodillas, ella se detiene lo mira comienza a levitar y se dirige hacia las princesas.

Fiona: todas ¡despierten! (un trueno emana de ella.) contemplen todas a su héroe, aquel que juro protegerlas contra la maldad, resignado e indispuesto a salvarlas. (Se dirige a dulce princesa la desencadena y la sujeta de su ropa.)

Finn: ¿no le hagas daño?

Dp: ah mi cabeza… ¡tú! (mira a su alrededor y ve a Finn.)

Dp: Finn debes detenerla se ha vuelto completamente malvada.

Fiona: como te atreves. (La suelta.)

Finn: ¡NOOO!

Finn intenta atraparla pero una barrera de energía lo detiene y dulce princesa cae estrepitosamente.

Dp: (trata de levantarse pero no puede.) Finn… si puedes oírme debes detenerla, la maldad se ha apoderado de ella ya no es…

Fiona: (grita.) Silencio.

Fiona lanza una gran bola de fuego e incinera a dulce princesa Finn estaba más que horrorizado.

Fiona: esto fue tu culpa Finn, por no haberme detenido. (Dice agachando la mirada.)

Finn: te has vuelto malvada Fiona debo detenerte. (Agacha la cabeza y lágrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro se coloca el corazón de cristal en el pecho y un resplandor plateado lo envuelve.) Debo hacerlo.

Fiona: piensas desafiarme muy bien inténtalo. (Empuña una espada de cristal de color negro.) Pero esa armadura no te salvara de tu destino.

Fiona ataca a Finn dando mandobles, Finn bloqueaba los ataques y respondía de la misma manera pero con mayor fuerza, era tanta su fuerza que la espada de Fiona comenzó a agrietarse, Fiona responde con una patada hacia su rostro Finn bloquea e intenta golpearla.

Fiona: Finn ¿te atreverías a golpearme? (Decía con una voz dulce.)

Finn se detiene entonces Fiona aprovecha y lo golea en el pecho y el rostro Finn se aparta.

Fiona: que inocente eres Finn, siempre has sido débil jamás me derrotaras.

Fiona vuelve a atacar con su espada Finn bloquea e intenta derribarla barriéndose pero ella levita Finn salta eh intenta golpearla en el aire pero es engañado de nuevo y recibe una patada en el estómago.

Fiona: que pasa Finn ¿tienes miedo de atacarme?

Finn: ¿porque, porque me siento así? no puedo, no puedo pelear contigo, ¿porque, porque actúas así?

Fiona: la verdadera pregunta es ¿serás capaz de detenerme? yo soy un reflejo de ti Finn, de la maldad que hay en tu corazón y que tratas de ocultar soy lo que realmente eres y esta pelea es una oportunidad de verte desde el exterior.

Finn: eso no es verdad no, no soy malvado.

Fiona ataca de nuevo sorprendiendo a Finn quien no pudo defenderse recibiendo golpes y mandobles que lo dejan herido.

Fiona: es hora de que pagues por tus errores.

Finn: no lo hagas Fiona.

Fiona: duele verdad pero se pondrá peor, ha llegado el momento de que pagues por las consecuencias de tu maldad.

Finn: te equivocas yo no soy malvado.

Fiona levita de nuevo a una posición alta y comienza a manipular su aura.

Fiona: es hora de acabar con esto.

Lanza una enorme esfera de energía Finn intenta esquivarla pero esta explota detrás de él lanzándolo estrepitosamente y queda gravemente herido.

Fiona: un ataque más y serás historia y todo por tener miedo de enfrentarme.

Finn: ¿porque, porque tengo tanto miedo?

Finn recuerda a sus amigos y a princesa flama y en como Jake y Marceline le ayudaron a vencer su miedo al océano.

Finn: no, no me daré por vencido aún hay cosas que debo arreglar.

Fiona: y eso que fuiste, un ser malévolo no te importo quien sufriera, no me crees pregúntale a ella.

Chasquea los dedos y baja una lámpara dentro estaba princesa flama, quien estaba siendo consumida por una masa oscura.

Pf: Finn. (Dice a media voz.)

Finn: princesa flama ¡¿qué le has hecho?!

Fiona: yo no eh hecho nada, esto es lo que ara tu maldad con el paso del tiempo consumirá todo lo que te rodea pero para que esperar acabare con su miseria ahora mismo.

Manipula su aura nuevamente.

Finn: ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Fiona: ya es muy tarde para eso. (Lanza su ataque contra la princesa.)

Finn: ¡NOOO! ¡NO TE DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMES!

Comienza a manipular su aura y una luz blanca emana de él y comienza a formar una gran esfera de luz con la cual ataca a Fiona ella solo sonríe.

Fiona: lo hiciste Finn… así está escrito, está… en tu destino

Intenta protegerse pero la esfera la envuelve y explota haciendo desaparecer toda la energía negativa que había en el lugar, Finn ve como ella cae estrepitosamente de pronto todo lo que había en el lugar comienza a transformarse en polvo.

Finn: pero que ¡Fiona que eh hecho! (Corre hacia ella.) Fiona di algo.

Fiona: felicidades amigo. (Dice a media voz.) pasaste la prueba.

Ella también se trasforma en polvo y una cúpula se desvanece dejando ver a cuatro figuras.

Jake: ¡Finn hermanito!

Finn: ¡Jake estas vivo!

Neo: felicidades Finn.

Finn: Neo, Kisara ¿qué hacen aquí… esto fue?

Voz misteriosa: tu prueba.

Se acerca un caballero delgado de cabello negro, una máscara cubría su rostro solo dejaba ver sus ojos de color miel, vestía una armadura parcial de color azul que parecía de cristal llevaba un arco y a su espalda tres aljabas con flechas de color azul, rojo y blanco.

Voz misteriosa: soy Zeo caballero de la gema azul, guardián del llanto de la sirena has y pasado la prueba del espejo, la prueba más difícil.

Finn: ella era solo un reflejo de mí, entonces quiere decir soy malvado.

Kisara: no Finn jamás lo has sido.

Finn: pero… no lo entiendo.

Zeo: hay un enemigo el más peligroso que te puedas imaginar tu mismo y vencerse es la victoria mas importante es importante conocer nuestros defectos mas dominantes y superarlos el miedo, la duda, la desconfianza factores que te impiden continuar y cumplir con tus objetivos.

Kisara: dudaste en pelear con ella, sentiste miedo ante su naturaleza y comenzaste a dudar sobre ti, sobre lo que eres pero aun así reuniste todo el valor y la determinación para enfrentarla.

Neo: no fue fácil pero diste lo mejor de ti.

Zeo: al enfrentarla debías tomar una decisión que determinaría tu futuro y elegiste enfrentarla, enfrentar el mal que habita en tu interior como en cada uno de los seré vivos el precio fue alto pero actuaste como un verdadero héroe y por ello has ganado esto.

Extiende su mano en ella se encontraba una gema de color azul en forma de gota de agua.

Zeo: úsala sabiamente.

Neo: estás listo para enfrentar tu destino.

Finn: ¿qué de que hablan?

Los guardianes se miran entre si y asienten con la cabeza, mientras en el castillo princesa flama acababa de llegar de la gran asamblea después de arreglar unos pendientes se dirige a su habitación sin antes pasar a la sala del trono y nota la escalera.

Pf: (bostezo.) Hum pero ¿qué es esto? (Baja.)

Zeo: ahora posees tres de las gemas la última se encuentra en una cueva submarina en el mar de algo ceca de las islas shiney.

Finn: creí que nos dirías un acertijo. (Dice algo extrañado.)

Kisara: es tu elección Finn si decides seguir adelante o te retiras ahora, no respondas ahora piénsalo.

Zeo: Finn el humano en estos desafíos has mostrado cualidades unicas con lo cual has ganado mi confianza, cuando necesites ayuda mi arco de luz está a tu disposición.

PF: hola ¿quién está ahí? (entra decidida.)

Jake: es princesa flama si nos ve aquí nos rostizara como pollos.

Finn: crees que no lo sé Zeo ¿hay otra salida?

PF: ¡hola! ¡salgan de ahi! quien quiera que sea.

Zeo: detrás de esas columnas hay un pasaje secreto muy viejo que lleva a la superficie.

Kisara: tengan cuidado.

Neo: nos vemos pronto.

Ambos se despiden de los guardianes y corren hacia las columnas y ven una pequeña puerta la cual da a unas escaleras corren a toda prisa sin mirar atrás, el pasaje lleva a un pequeño bosque a las afueras del reino ya a salvo Finn no deja de pensar en lo que le dijeron los guardianes estaba tan concentrado que no escucha a Jake.

Jake: Finn, Finn, Finn ¿me estas oyendo inútil?

Finn: ¿dijiste algo?

Jake: digo ¿qué, que vas a hacer ahora?

Finn: no lo sé amigó. (Mira la gema.) No lo sé.

Jake: bueno entonces ya vámonos a la casa necesito un buen baño.

Finn: (lo huele.) no te lo discuto.

Así ambos caminan rumbo a casa Finn no puede ignorar a la luna brillaba en lo alto.

Finn: tan hermosa tan majestuosa. (Mira hacia el reino de fuego y después mira la gema.) Princesa.

Jake: ¡Finn date prisa!

Finn corre para alcanzar aJake, de pronto de los arbustos cercanos unos ojos rojos los observa…


End file.
